Shakespearean Love
by beautiful-exterior
Summary: Hatred, Secrets, Betrayal, Lust, Love, Murder, Twists, Tragedy
1. one

Rain drizzled outside of Hogwarts on the night of the Masquerade Ball as Ginny Weasley sat on her window seat. "Gin, come on! How do I look?" Hermione Granger asked as she twirled around. Her baby pink dress swirled around her as she laughed.  
  
Ginny looked at her friend and smiled. "You look great." It was true. Hermione looked better than she did a few years ago. Her hair was slightly wavy and hung to her shoulders; she had grown taller and slimmed out. She looked like a princess in her pink dress.  
  
"You, wow, Gin. You look amazing." Hermione gaped as Ginny stood from her seat.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny looked down at her black and green gown that fit her bodice and then flowed past her feet. Hermione may have looked like a princess, but Ginny looked like a goddess. Her red hair contrasted perfectly with the colors of the gown as it swirled down to her shoulder blades.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked; Hermione nodded and they descended the stairs to the common room. Harry and Ron awaited their presence with Lavender on the couch by the fireplace.  
  
"Ahem." Hermione cleared her throat and the two boys looked up in awe. Ginny was the first one to walk down the stairs.  
  
"You look beautiful, Gin." Harry whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny smiled and nodded her thanks before placing her mask over her eyes and walking to the hearth.  
  
"Y-you are the... most gorgeous person I-I have ever seen, Hermione." Ron stumbled on his words as he kissed his girlfriend.  
  
"Why thank you, handsome." She sighed against his lips. Soon, her mask was covering her eyes as well.  
  
"We'd better get going. We're already late." Hermione stated almost angrily as she stepped into the corridor with Ron. Harry held out his arm to Lavender, his date, and they left as well, leaving Ginny behind.  
  
She didn't really want to go to this dance. She didn't have a date and she was sure that she wouldn't leave with one by the end of the night. It would've been so much easier to just stay in and, say, work on her Transfiguration project. The only reason she was going tonight was because Lavender, Hermione, and Parvati had all agreed to make her gorgeous.  
  
They had spent an entire Hogsmeade day shopping for the perfect dress and matching accessories. It had taken them five hours to complete this task, and the mirror told her it was worth it. Shyly admitting to herself that she did look beautiful in her gown and makeup, she sat on the couch.  
  
"Why is it so difficult for me to be social?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Because you won't give yourself a chance, Gin." A voice came from the direction of the staircase.  
  
"Hey Colin." She said.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" He laughed and sat next to her.  
  
"It would be horribly wrong for me not to recognize my own best friend, Gin." She sighed and removed her mask.  
  
"I don't think I want to go. There's nothing and no one for me at this school except education. I'm ready for next year to be over and it's not even the beginning of November of this year!" Colin sat up straight and looked Ginny directly in the eyes.  
  
"Ginny, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You just don't give yourself that credit. I would bet my life that if you walked down to the ball looking as ecstatic as you do right now, you would have so many guys approach you. Trust me. You're better than you know." He kissed her cheek and held out a hand to help her up. She stood and put her mask back in place.  
  
"Ready to go? I'll walk you at least as far as the bottom of the grand stairs. But I promised Hannah Abbott a dance." Ginny giggled and they walked out of the common room.  
  
Her heels clicked on the marble stairs as she made her way to the Great Hall. The décor was beautiful, almost entrancing, as she finally stepped off of the stairs. Colin had left her before they were halfway down the stairs and the others had left a half hour ago and she didn't feel like being their third, or in tonight's case, fourth, wheel.  
  
The giant doors opened and she stepped into the dim-lighted hall. People stopped whatever they were doing to look at her, to wonder who this mystery goddess was. She congratulated herself at the heads she turned and made a mental note to remember to thank Colin for being so right. The girls scowled as their dates watched her carefully. Deciding she was thirsty, she walked gracefully over to the punch bowl.  
  
"You look beautiful." A deep voice said. Ginny turned sharply to see a tall figure in a suit hold out a cup of punch for her.  
  
"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." She whispered softly, enclosing her delicate fingers around the cup. His voice was so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. The man seemed to stare at her in fascination, taking in every aspect of her. The black and silver mask that covered her eyes left her rosy lips and freckle-spotted nose very visible. Her dark colored hair was wavy and seemed to fall ever-so-gracefully around her shoulders, stopping just above her breast. He couldn't quite make out the color, but he suspected, by the tint in the light, that it was some sort of auburn or red.  
  
They talked for a while as they watched couples come and go on the floor. He was captivated by her angelic voice and the soft giggles that she emitted every time he said something amusing. She was gorgeous. A very slow song started to play and he held out his hand, deciding that he had had enough of just talking to this angelic creature.  
  
"Care to dance?" He asked in a silky tone. Ginny placed her drink on the table and let her palm slide into his as they moved to the center of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hung his arms around her waist. Their bodies fit together perfectly. She sighed contently as they swayed. He heard her sigh and relaxed. After the first song had stopped, she glanced up at him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered before he had leaned his head down to capture her lips. When he had moved away, she still had her arms around his neck. She looked at him in awe and he began to move with the new song.  
  
"There's no need for thanks." He replied, gently coaxing her into moving with him again. It just seemed so right to have her in his arms, against his body, as the music played.  
  
They had gone through at least seven songs now and Ginny's feet were starting to kill her. When the song ended, she stopped moving and looked up into his eyes. They were so light and so deep.  
  
"Something wrong?" Her partner asked politely.  
  
"No, it's just that these forsaken heels are killing me." He chuckled and they found a table where she could take off her shoes and enjoy a dessert.  
  
"What year are you in?" She asked before taking a bite of a chocolate.  
  
"Seventh. You?" He took a sip of his drink and stood, taking her hand and bringing her with him.  
  
"Sixth." She replied shyly.  
  
"Want to take a walk?" He requested, watching her nod. They walked into the gardens and sat on a bench.  
  
"It's so quiet out here. I've never seen anything more beautiful." Ginny whispered as she looked up through the rain at the stars.  
  
"I do believe I'm sitting next to it." The boy said. Ginny turned her head and he took the opportunity to meet his lips with hers. She took the time to relish this moment and try to keep every memory she could. He tasted like vanilla and cinnamon; he was so soft. His kiss was not hard or demanding, but gentle and pleading. When they broke apart, Ginny felt his hands on the sides of her mask and she mirrored him.  
  
"On three?" He asked; she nodded and swallowed.  
  
"One... two... three." The both pulled of the other's mask and gasped 


	2. two

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
"Weasley?!" The all-too-familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy rang through the air. He gazed at her, half entranced, half horrified.  
  
"Sweet Merlin." She whispered, looking down at her hands that held his silver and black mask. She had kissed her father's enemy's son. She had just shared the most glorious night with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Weasley." She heard him breath and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Say it again and maybe I'll disappear, Malfoy. I understand how disgusted you are. I, too, am disgusted. I just shared the most wonderful night with you!" She cried, making to stand up. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have agreed to dance with me in the first place!" He yelled, standing up. Ginny shrunk back, intimidated under his towering height. He was at least seven inches taller than she was. She quickly regained her stance and pulled her wrist sharply from his grasp.  
  
"You're the one that asked me to dance! One would think you, of all people, would know a Weasley's red hair and freckles! You make fun of them every chance you get!" Now she was angry.  
  
"My perfect night... wasted on a Slytherin! And not just any Slytherin, but the Prince of Slytherin himself!" Before she could say anything else, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her tightly against his chest, overtaking her lips with his own. She gasped in surprise at how soft he still was but pushed him away; if he was going to be so horrified with a Weasley, she was going to be horrified with him.  
  
"Where are you going, Weasley?" He called as she ran swiftly back to the castle. Surely he wasn't developing feelings. It almost hurt that she had run from his kiss. He shook himself and walked back up to the castle, carrying her mask.  
  
He desperately searched the hall for her brilliant hair and gorgeous dress. No such luck, though. He walked out into the corridor and something in the shadows caught his eye. A tall body was pressed face forward against the wall. Taking a closer look, he saw there was another body, much smaller, struggling to be released. Being Head Boy, he decided that it was his job to help the smaller figure. He walked closer and saw that it was Anthony Goldstein, covering the girl that he had been searching for in the first place. He was angry now.  
  
"It looks to me as though Ms. Weasley does not want you on top of her, Goldstein." He growled, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy. No one asked your opinion. Besides, she likes it." Anthony turned and looked at Draco and let go of Ginny's wrists as Draco's wand pointed straight at his chest. No matter how much Ginny had hated him for ruining her night by being him, she slid next to Draco and took his hand.  
  
"Don't let me catch you harassing any other female students or you will regret it deeply, Goldstein." Draco warned, replacing his wand in his robes. He turned with Ginny on his arm, not even sparing a second glance at the shocked Anthony.  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy." Ginny whispered, once out of sight and earshot of Anthony. Draco looked down at her, trying not to smile.  
  
"Whatever. Be more careful of the guys you choose, Weasley." He spoke, taking his arm away from her.  
  
"In case you had forgotten, Malfoy, I had chosen you at the beginning of the night." She whispered, running away from him and up the grand staircase. He watched in fascination as she left. Her hair trailed behind her softly and her gown flowed three steps down. He listened as the click of her heels became fainter until he couldn't hear them at all.  
  
"What are you doing to me, Weasley?" He whispered to himself as he walked to the dungeons. That night had been different. When they hadn't known who the other was, he almost felt as if he cared about the girl in his arms, like he never wanted anyone else to touch her. What was he thinking?! Caring about a Weasley. Finally reaching his dorm, he flung himself on his bed, not wanting to dwell on it anymore.  
  
Ginny ran to the Astronomy Tower, not stopping until she was safely inside. She looked out of the tower and onto the school's grounds. The rain had stopped and now she could make out the stars in the deep navy sky. Tonight had been perfect. She had the most handsome boy in the whole school dancing with her, holding her.  
  
"Why me? Why did I have to be stuck with Draco Malfoy himself? You couldn't have thrown anyone else at me... I had to develop feelings for Draco Malfoy, my family's sworn enemy." She sighed, still staring out of the window.  
  
"Why does he have to be a Malfoy? Tonight was so wonderful. It was like he was a whole different person. He was holding me while we danced and I thought how perfect it was, how wrong Colin had been. I can't have feelings for a Malfoy. My family would never forgive me." The only thing there to listen to her was the sky. She let the cool night air blow through her hair, sweeping it across her face. Spreading her arms out to either side, she pushed her full weight against the wall below the window and closed her eyes.  
  
"My father would never forgive me either." A low voice spoke. Ginny turned and gasped in surprise to see Draco standing there.  
  
"What're you... How did you know I was here?" She asked, pressing herself against the wall as he came closer.  
  
"I didn't. I came up here to think. You just so happened to be up here." He replied, brushing a strand of hair delicately from her face, almost smiling as she leaned her cheek into his touch.  
  
"It wouldn't be right or fair to either of us." Ginny timidly spoke. Gazing into his silvery eyes. They were soft and caring, not the harsh steel they had been when she had seen them so many times before.  
  
"You're right. But no one has to know." That's when he did what Ginny had been wanting him to do. He kissed her again. His one hand was wrapped around her waist as the other entangled itself in her fiery hair. One of her hands was on his abdomen as the other was at his shoulder. This kiss was filled with want, need, as they explored each others' mouths. Ginny gave a soft moan and Draco smirked against her lips. He moved his hand from her waist to her lower back and pressed her harder against him. She let out a gasp and slid her mouth away from his.  
  
"This is wrong." She whispered.  
  
"I don't care. After tonight, things changed, Weasley." He replied, almost angrily, as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.  
  
"We can't do this. This would kill my family. I'm sorry. I can't do this." She had finally gotten free from his arms when he pulled her back to him.  
  
"Look, Weasley. I know that you feel this too; otherwise I wouldn't be making a complete fool of myself. I can just tell. Look at me; I'm Draco fucking Malfoy for Merlin's sake! I don't feel... but tonight was different." He looked down into her honey eyes and saw they were full of fear. He loosened his grip and cupped her cheek with his quidditch-roughened hand.  
  
"Don't be afraid of me. Please don't be afraid of me. Just let me know that you feel whatever this is as well." He pleaded with her, running his free hand through her downy hair. She finally looked up at him.  
  
"I do, but it's so wrong. You and I both know how erroneous it is." He nodded in agreement and bent forward so their foreheads touched.  
  
"Tonight changed something though, when I didn't know who you were. I, personally, don't give a bloody care if it's wrong. You changed something in me tonight. I don't know if it was your voice or your laugh... but I've never felt that. Not with Pansy, not with any of the other girls that have flung themselves at me. It was weird to me to feel like that." His voice was so sincere to her. He brushed his lips across hers.  
  
"But our families... what of them? I can't." Ginny whispered, pushing gently away from his hold and turning to leave.  
  
"Please! Don't go. You said yourself, Weasley, that you felt the same!" Draco grasped her hand and held it tight, whirling her around to face him.  
  
"Ginny." She corrected him.  
  
"What?" Draco looked at her confused.  
  
"Call me Ginny." She answered, not looking at him. Instead, she fiddled with the locket that hung from her neck.  
  
"What is that?" Draco asked, touching a finger to the pendant that dangled against her fair skin.  
  
"Harry gave it to me last year, while we were together. 'I'm going to marry you one day, Ginny Weasley. I promise.' Were the words he said to me." A sniffle escaped her and Draco snapped his head back to her face.  
  
"And perfect fucking Potter cheated on you with that seventh year in your house, Brown, didn't he?" Ginny nodded and regained her composure.  
  
"Then why do you still wear it?" He demanded, tilting her chin so she would look him in the eye.  
  
"Because it was his promise. I need to go. I can't do this, it's wrong." Draco wouldn't let go though.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Not until we figure this out." Ginny glared at him and tried to shove him away.  
  
"You, of all people, should know that this is wrong. Your father would be so disgraced with you if you knew you had taken a liking to the youngest and only daughter of his enemy, to a Weasley! Don't ruin your name, I'm not worth it. Now let go!" She demanded, grabbing his hand and struggling to free her other wrist.  
  
"But you opened me up, you can't just walk away now, I won't let you!" Draco yelled, making her stop and look at him. Her glare turned into a look of curiosity as he let go of her hand and trapped her in an embrace.  
  
"Tonight was the best night of my hell-bent life, Ginny. We're not our parents, the fight isn't between you and me. It's between them and their honor. I don't care about the thing my father likes to call honor. I don't. Spending tonight with you was the best thing I've ever done. I mean that." He spoke gently, letting the words dink in before he let his arms fall from her.  
  
When he looked down at her, her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were red. She stood on her toes and kissed him, but before she could leave, he had his arms around her and was returning the kiss.  
  
They finally broke apart and Ginny looked up at him. Her soft eyes seemed to be searching his for something.  
  
"You're right. I do want this." Her slender arms wrapped around his hard chest and he held her close, relieved she had decided not to run again.  
  
"Meet me here again tomorrow night. Eleven thirty." He whispered before releasing her from his arms.  
  
"Until tomorrow... Draco." Hair blazing behind her, her steps were quick as she hurried out of the tower.  
  
When she had reached the portrait hole, she muttered the password and stepped through, just wanting to get to bed and have the next day pass. There was a fire glowing and as she stepped closer to the couch, she realized Harry was sitting there.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked. She glanced at the clock on the mantle and saw it read one am. Harry looked up at her with his emerald eyes and sighed in what seemed to be relief.  
  
"Ginny, thank gods you're alright." Harry stood. He took in the sight of her; she held her black heels and the hem of her gown in one hand as the other dangled by her side. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked, walking over to make sure she was alright. When he raised a hand to brush her cheek, she moved away.  
  
"None of your business. I just needed alone time. Why are you up waiting for me?" She asked, annoyed that he was keeping her from getting the sleep she wanted.  
  
"I was worried about you when you didn't come up after the ball. I just wanted to see how everything went." Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry suddenly looked very unappealing after her current run-in with Draco. They were so different. Harry and his disheveled hair, casual looks; Draco with his posh style and sophisticated life.  
  
"I'm tired, Harry. I'm going to bed. Don't wait up for me anymore. I'm of no concern to you, and I never will be." Ginny spoke with supremacy and exasperation. Harry was taken aback but got over it quickly as he reached for her upper arm.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Gin?" He asked, somewhat irritated.  
  
"Nothing has 'gotten into me', Harry. The fact is that I am quite tired and you're keeping me from my sleep. You've made me so angry in the past month that I don't know I can stand to even look at you! Now let go of me and just leave me alone!" Ginny yelled, smacking Harry's hand away.  
  
"What in blaze's name is going on down here?" Ron's voice called from the stairs drowsily. Ginny placed her face in her palms and let out a grunt.  
  
"Ginny? Harry? What're are you two doing down here? And why are you still in your gown?" He asked. Ginny laughed at the sight of her brother, wearing only his pajama bottoms and his messed up red hair.  
  
"Ginny just got back. I was waiting for her." Harry replied, smirking at Ginny, who, in turn, slapped his arm.  
  
"Just got back? Where were you?" Ron asked, completing his journey down the stairs and across the common room to where his best friend and sister stood.  
  
"I was out talking with someone. I'm tired. Let me go to sleep." She whined, trying to push past her brother. He was a good head above her, but not nearly as tall or toned as Draco. She pushed every thought of Draco from her head and got an angry façade. Ron held her shoulders.  
  
"You know Harry and I care about you, Gin. We just want to make sure you're safe... out of harm's way." Ginny snorted a laugh and gripped her brother's wrists.  
  
"Ron, I am sixteen bloody years old. I do not need you two to worry about me. I can stay 'out of harm's way' by myself, thank you very much. And Harry doesn't bloody care about me. If he did, he wouldn't have cheated on me with Lavender!" Ginny shoved past both of them and ran up to her dorm.  
  
"About damn time." She whispered, not even bothering to take off her gown before she laid down on her bed and surrendered herself to sleep. 


	3. three

"Ginny! Ginny wake up!" Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny Weasley's sleeping form, hitting her right in the head. Ginny groaned and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Ginevra Anne Weasley! Get out of bed! It's almost time for breakfast! You're going to be late for classes as well!" Hermione ripped the covers off of Ginny and shook her.  
  
"Hermione, go away! I just want to sleep!" Ginny mumbled into her pillow, rolling to face the opposite wall.  
  
"It's not my fault that you were out too late gallivanting around with, Merlin knows, whoever you picked up at the dance." At this, Ginny shot up and glared daggers at Hermione.  
  
"Are you implying something?" She asked in an exceedingly angered tone. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Good. I'll come to breakfast late. Just get out." Ginny sighed, standing and heading for her armoire. She pulled out a pleated black skirt and pink polo shirt, grabbing her school robes last. The dorm was empty, just how she liked it. It was beginning to annoy her that Hermione shoved her head in her business all the time. But then again, Hermione was one of her best friends. She walked down the stairs, past the portrait hole, into the corridor, and made her way to the prefect bathroom.  
  
"Password?" The elegant duchess in the portrait asked.  
  
"Aparecium." Ginny stated bluntly. The duchess smiled and opened her portrait, revealing the massive marble bathroom. No one was there, and for this, Ginny was grateful. She walked to the shower and slipped inside.  
  
The warm water cascaded down her skin as she rinsed the soap from herself. The sponge prickled her as she finished washing her legs. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push thoughts of the previous night from her head. Draco Malfoy had given her the best night she had ever experienced. He had shown a side that, she guessed, no one else knew existed. He had been affectionate, gentlemanly, not cold or distant. The kisses he had given her were warm, yet pleading in the same way. It was as though he needed someone, her, to care.  
  
The water turned off and she reached for a fluffy white towel to wrap around herself. She needed to talk to him again. She needed to know what was going on. He had said he cared, that she had changed him. But could the son of her father's sworn enemy, her brother's foe, change in just a few hours with her? She mentally shook herself and pulled on her clothes.  
  
"Gin! There you are!" A voice cried as she stepped from the bathroom. She turned and saw a very out-of-breath Colin.  
  
"Hey, Colin. Why are you so tired?" She asked as he approached. It took him a second to catch his breath.  
  
"You better come quick, Ron and Malfoy... they've gotten into a fight. Just outside the main entrance." He panted, looking worried. Ginny grabbed his arm and took off running.  
  
When they got to the doors, they saw a crowd of students looking outside. Pushing her way past them all, Ginny got to the front of the mass and saw Draco and Ron involved in what looked like a very painful fight. Draco had cuts like slashes across his cheek and was cradling his left arm. Ron had a bleeding nose, but that was it.  
  
"What's the matter, Malfoy? Nothing left in you?" Ron taunted, fully prepared and waiting for Draco to launch another attack on him.  
  
"Ron, stop!" Ginny cried, trying to make her way over to her brother. Harry stepped in her way.  
  
"Ron! Enough!" She cried. Draco turned his head and saw Harry with his arms wrapped around Ginny in an attempt to stop her from getting between them. He was angered by this and was about to make his way toward Harry when Ron threw a punch at him again, knocking him over.  
  
Ginny shrieked, covering her mouth with her hand. Harry looked at her like she had lost her mind. She scrambled desperately out of Harry's arms and ran to her brother.  
  
"Ron! Ron, enough!" Ginny pleaded, sparing a sympathetic glance at Draco, who was now being helped up by Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Ginny, what are you mad?!" Ron shouted. Ginny's touch calmed Ron down a bit and he touched his nose.  
  
"Ron, just calm down. Please. You're going to get in trouble." She pointed her wand at his broken nose and healed it.  
  
"He started it!" Ron pointed to Draco who was glaring murderously at him.  
  
"You put Goyle in a fucking coma!" Draco yelled, storming over to where Ron was being treated by Ginny, but Blaise grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"He was harassing Hermione!" Ron defended, throwing Ginny off of him. She stumbled backwards and watched as Ron went to challenge Draco again. Draco managed to release himself from Blaise's grip and went head on with Ron. Ginny quickly gathered herself and ran to both of them.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" She yelled, forcing herself in between them. They stopped and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Get out of the way, Ginny. If Malfoy wants to have a go, we'll go." Ron sneered, swinging at Draco, barely missing Ginny's head. Ginny responded by slapping her brother forcefully across the face.  
  
"I said 'No more'!" She yelled, pushing him back to where Harry was standing. Harry grabbed Ron's wrist and held him back and Blaise did the same thing for Draco.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Gin?" Harry asked, stepping forward with Ron. Blaise and Ron had the same perplexed looks on their faces as well. Draco, however, knew very well what was going on.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't want to see you getting expelled! Now come on, leave Malfoy alone." Ginny walked hastily back into the castle and to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled into the shadows.  
  
"Let go of me, right now!" She demanded, only to have a hand slap over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up. Do you want us to get caught?!" The voice snarled. She recognized it immediately as Blaise Zabini. He released her mouth and she spun around irately to face him.  
  
"What do you want, Zabini?" She snarled, wanting an explanation. Surely Draco hadn't said anything. They both knew the consequences.  
  
"Why did you stop your brother from beating Draco to a bloody pulp?" He asked, pressing the question at her as though it were a life and death matter. She merely stuck out her chin.  
  
"Because I don't want Ron to get expelled." Blaise snorted.  
  
"Don't feed me bullshit, Weasley. I saw the way you were looking at Draco. Better watch your back, though. Because even if you did have a thing for him, he won't be able to protect you from the disaster it will cause." And with that, Blaise shoved past her and into the corridor, disappearing through the swarms of students.  
  
Ginny immediately ran into the Great Hall and took her seat next to Colin. She had a direct view of Draco, but refused to look at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?" Colin asked. Ginny just stared down at the food that had appeared on her plate, moving it around with her fork.  
  
"You haven't eaten anything. Something's up. You know you can tell me." He encouraged, nudging her arm slightly.  
  
"Thanks, Colin, but I'd rather not talk about it." She stood from her seat and walked out the door to head back to the tower where she had forgotten her books. Little did she know that as soon as she had risen, Draco had gotten out of his seat as well.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her, but thought nothing of them until they were right nest to her. A very tattered Draco Malfoy was now in step beside her. Ignoring him, she kept walking.  
  
"What's gotten your knickers in a twist?" He asked, taking a few strides so he was now in front of her.  
  
"You, picking a fight with Ron." Draco looked taken aback and she pushed past him.  
  
"He put Goyle into Saint Mungo's!" He retorted, getting very impatient, but persisting his chase.  
  
"I don't care! You could've killed each other! And you have to remember that he means something to me! He's my brother. I want him to be successful, and he can't be expelled if he's going to be an Auror, Malfoy!" She yelled. Draco raised both of his elegant brows at her.  
  
"Malfoy, is it, Weasel? Fine. We'll play your game. Tonight's still on; Astronomy Tower, eleven thirty. Don't be late. And speaking of late, you have five minutes to get to Potions." He smirked, storming off. Ginny just rolled her eyes and continued her trek to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, since you see it appropriate to be ten minutes late to my class for three days straight, ten points from Gryffindor... for each day!" Professor Snape bellowed with a victorious look on his face. She took her seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, if you're going to be in seventh year Potions, you have to be on time and prepared!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Oh be quiet. I left my books in my room and I ran into Malfoy. Besides, it's only thirty points. That's not even half of what Ron got us." This morning's fight had cost both Slytherin and Gryffindor seventy five house points.  
  
"That's not the point! The point is that you still cost us points. And you're slipping in your class. This is advanced for you, not average." Ginny just sighed and began taking notes. Hermione continued her whispered scolding for at least another ten minutes. She looked up from her notes and saw Draco staring intently at her. Raising her eyebrows, she put her head back down and continued on her notes for the potion to cure the common cold.  
  
"That's all for today. I expect you all to have taken good notes on this. We will be pairing up next class and preparing our own." Snape looked around the room at the packing students.  
  
"Do not be late." He added menacingly, staring straight at Ginny.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." Draco whispered into her ear, placing something in her hand. She glanced down and saw a folded sheet of paper; when she looked up, he was already gone.  
  
"G- Wear something warm. –D" She read aloud. Harry walked up to her and smiled. She quickly shoved the note in between the pages of her book.  
  
"Hey, Gin?" He asked, taking her hand in his rough one. Ginny looked up, fairly disgusted. But apparently he couldn't take a hint.  
  
"I wanted a chance to make things right. To make up for everything. So, listen... there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I was wondering if you'd go with me." This whole scenario made the great Harry Potter look vulnerable. Ginny stifled a giggle when she saw Ron and Hermione in the background, nodding their heads intently.  
  
"Harry, I can't. I have a lot of studying to do. But thank you for the offer." A fake smile plastered on her face, she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room with her books.  
  
The day went slowly for Ginny as she debated whether or not she was looking forward to tonight. On one hand, Draco had shown signs of changing, but on the other, he had attacked Ron. Sure, Ron deserved it because he sent Goyle to Saint Mungo's, but he had attacked her brother, no less. Draco had also given her a perfect night and reasons why she should at least give him a chance. Then again, he was also still acting like the old Malfoy.  
  
"Ginny, class is over." Colin poked her in the side with his finger. Her head snapped at him and she grinned.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Col." She gathered her Transfiguration books, thankful it was the last class, and followed Colin out the door.  
  
"Got any plans for tonight, Gin?" He asked, obviously trying to make small talk.  
  
"Er... I was thinking about going to the library for a little study time. I'm afraid for the exams coming up." She lied. Colin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they're gonna be treacherous. Well, I'll leave you to it then. See ya tomorrow." He wandered off into the crowd as Ginny stepped inside the library. She had three hours to kill. She walked to the far back corner of the room and pulled out a muggle device that her father had given her. It played music and she found it rather relaxing. Once settled, she turned on the music and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh Gods, I'm going to be late." Ginny muttered as she looked at her watch. It was eleven ten already and she had to change into 'something warm', as Draco had asked her to.  
  
She hurriedly made her way to the common room and ran up the steps, taking them two at a time. By the time she had finished, her clothes were laying everywhere and she had to pause to catch her breath.  
  
The Astronomy Tower was so far away, why did he have to pick there? Nevertheless, she ran as fast as she could, hoping to make it in time and, in turn, not get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. Finally making it, she climbed the tower and saw him standing there. Before she spoke, she took in the sight of him with his back turned to her. The pale moonlight reflected on his white shirt and fair skin. His platinum hair was loose instead of gelled, she secretly preferred it this way, and he looked unusually casual. Seemingly feeling her presence, he turned and smiled. She was out of breath.  
  
"You're late." He stated plainly, walking forward to look her over. She looked nice and comfortable at the same time. Her hair fell from the loose bun she wore and into her face, but it made her look all the more attractive.  
  
"So? Not by long. You said dress warm." She held out her arms that were covered by a Chudley Cannons hoodie. He smirked and nodded. The pants she wore clung to her like a second skin. Draco was impressed, but wouldn't let his guard down. If she wanted to play games, he'd play right along with her... and win. He wanted Ginny; he needed her to be whole. There was no happy family life for him; there was no warm, cozy house to come home to. Ginny had made him happy and complete on the night of the ball, but he needed that feeling more. Never had he realized until then exactly what he was missing. He cursed his parents for not showing him compassion.  
  
"Come on, we're going for a walk." He demanded, taking her hand and entwining it with his. Ginny was shocked, but followed along, nevertheless.  
  
He led her down staircases forever until they reached the main one. They walked down all twenty or so steps and out the main doors.  
  
"We're going to be seen! What're you, mad?" Ginny scolded, making Draco chuckle. He looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Silly girl, you forget I'm Head Boy. I'm allowed to be out. I'll say I'm on patrol or something. All you have to do is stay with me." His tone was a playful one, making Ginny wonder where he was taking her.  
  
"We would've definitely gotten caught in the Astronomy tower, that's why we're going to talk down here, under the willow tree by the lake." Just as he said that, they reached the willow and sat down. Ginny looked at him curiously.  
  
"We can't do this." Ginny said, after five minutes of sitting in silence. What Blaise had said had really gotten her thinking. Draco's father was dangerous; he was a deatheater.  
  
"Just why not?" Draco asked, looking more amused than angry.  
  
"Because your friend Blaise shoved me in a corridor today and warned me. He was right, Draco. He knows something's up because he said, 'even if you did have a thing for him, he won't be able to protect you from the disaster it will cause.'" Ginny looked at her hands, not wanting to meet Draco's eyes.  
  
"I swear on my life that I would protect you from everything. Nobody knows my father and his 'skills' better than I do. Don't listen to Blaise. He's the one that's just begging for trouble." Draco demanded, lifting Ginny's face to meet his.  
  
"We can't, Draco! I don't want you risking anything to be with me; I'm not worth the trouble. I'm just a Weasley. Your father would kill you! My parents would disown me for it. We just can't! It wouldn't be fair to anyone, not us, not our families... no one." She finished in a whisper.  
  
"You can't honestly believe that they'd find out all that soon. And when they do find out we'll just deny it! Come on!" He was almost begging, and there was a soft sort of pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to do this anyway? Did you hit your head or something?" Draco chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I thought I had already explained this, Weasley." Ginny made a very unladylike snort, but he continued anyway.  
  
"At the ball, it felt right to have you there with me. I couldn't have cared less what house you were from, or from what family you were of. That feeling... I've never had that before. Everyone else was in it for the chase... I don't know what that feeling was, but I need it." He confessed. She looked at him and concluded that he was being completely sincere.  
  
"Compassion." She whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" He looked confused.  
  
"Compassion. The feeling was compassion." She replied. He cocked an eyebrow at her and gave a smile.  
  
"Well thank you." He whispered, leaning dangerously close to her.  
  
"Anytime." She squeaked; he gently laid his lips on hers. The kiss was different than the others. It was soft, but full of needing. Neither of them minded. And Ginny knew very well that she needed Draco as much as he needed her. Her world had been shattered when Harry had used her, but now she had a chance to be happy. She had made up her mind.  
  
She was going to do this. 


	4. four

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Anything in the plot that seems familiar with another story is purely coincidental.  
  
Ron and Harry were starting to get on Ginny's last nerve. Between Ron inquiring her whereabouts and Harry asking her to spend more time with him, she was ready to explode. It had been three weeks since she and Draco had started whatever it was that they had, but she was nervous. They'd agreed in keeping everything secret, mainly because they knew Blaise's words were true. Who knows what sort of a mess and what danger they could possibly sink into.  
  
"Ron, for the last time, leave me alone!" Ginny cried, getting fed up with her brother's constant interrogations.  
  
"Not until you tell me where you're spending all of your time! No one ever sees you around anymore and it's like you're trying to be discreet in hiding something. Just answer the simple question!" Ron opposed; he had Ginny cornered against the wall in the common room.  
  
"I've been busy with studies and sorts. Nothing else is going on! Now move aside before I hex you!" She yelled, trying to maneuver around him.  
  
He just blocked her again.  
  
"Studies and sorts! Hah! That's ridiculous!" He laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, studies. Now move!" Using all her weight, she forced Ron out of her way and hurried out of the common room and into the corridor.  
  
"Gin! Ginny wait up!" A voice called from behind her. It wasn't Colin –she was hoping that she would be spared for at least an hour or two from her brother and Harry- like she had prayed. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry, I was just on my way... somewhere." Seemingly ignoring Ginny, Harry kept talking.  
  
"I was just coming to find you to ask you if you wanted to go to the kitchen later. I was hoping to spend time with you. I don't want you to be mad at me forever." She just stared at him.  
  
"Harry, look. You used me and cheated on me with Lavender. Now, just because she broke it off with you for Anthony doesn't mean that I will take you back as a friend, let alone a boyfriend. You hurt me, okay? And I won't let it happen again. I don't know what you're up to, but I don't trust you. Just leave me alone. You've ruined this and there's no way of fixing it. This is all over." With that she walked off, leaving a very angry looking Harry.  
  
"You're wrong, Ginny Weasley. This is not over." He watched her figure disappear into the swarms of students.  
  
"Do you make it a point to be late, love?" A very familiar and very seductive drawl came from the shadows.  
  
"I think I do it rather well." Ginny countered, sauntering over to where she knew Draco was standing by the lake. This was where they had been meeting whenever they could; no one could see them here.  
  
"That you do, but it gets rather annoying."  
  
"It's fashionable to be late."  
  
Draco chuckled and watched as Ginny blindly navigated her way to where he was. The sun hadn't set yet, but it was rather dark where they usually met. It had to be in order for them to meet without the chance of someone finding out. Her arms reached out and found his chest and he pulled her into a strong embrace. He suddenly let his balance go and fell back, pulling a giggling Ginny down with him. The ground was covered in dirt and leaves. Draco tickled Ginny's sides lovingly and they rolled until he landed on top of her. She looked up at him with her golden eyes and smirked.  
  
"Did you miss me, you dirty boy?" She giggled. He was taking in how breathtaking she was even when there was dirt smeared on her face and leaves scattered in her hair.  
  
"I did. And what about you? Did this grubby woman under me miss me as well?" He smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I did. Very much so."  
  
"Good. As long as it's mutual."  
  
"It's always mutual."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
He let her arms pull his face down to hers and their lips met in another one of their fervent kisses. When he pulled back, she nodded.  
  
"Exactly like this."  
  
She used her stomach to pull herself up and meet his lips again. He pulled her all the way up so she was now in his lap. His one hand entangled itself in her hair as the other wove around her waist. He shivered involuntarily as he felt her soft touch on the nape of his neck. The wind picked up and Ginny trembled, ending their kiss.  
  
"Cold?" Draco pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Ginny's shoulders. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then snuggled closer to him. He welcomed her into his deep hold and kissed her hair.  
  
"Have you ever thought about how wrong this is?" Draco mumbled into her ear, nuzzling her neck as he did so.  
  
"Yeah. Especially when my brother is cornering me about where I've been for the past few weeks." She felt Draco's body shake as he silently laughed.  
  
"Or when Harry asks me to spend time with him." Immediately she wished she hadn't mentioned Harry; she felt Draco stiffen, his grip getting a little tighter.  
  
"Saint Potter." He muttered incoherently, making Ginny want to laugh.  
  
"If he touches you..." Draco started, but Ginny placed her lips over his and kissed him warmly.  
  
"He won't. It's Harry. He screwed up, then he got screwed over and now wants to come back to me... but he won't touch me."  
  
"You know why he's trying to get you?"  
  
"Why, love?"  
  
"Because he realized what an arse he was and what he was missing out on. Stupid fucking Potter." Now he was sort of stringing his words together.  
  
"Draco..." Ginny whispered, kissing his ear and then his neck.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop thinking about it. I want to be with you, not Harry."  
  
Draco nodded and kissed her, stopping as Ginny snuggled closer to him. He glanced out across the lake and saw the sun slipping beneath the horizon. The sky was blended with pink, orange, and the deepest of blues. It was such a beautiful night.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"You don't have to think about the jeopardy we're putting ourselves in. Blaise was wrong. I will protect you from everything. I won't let anything in the world come between us. I won't let you get hurt. I promise."  
  
It almost scared Ginny how solemn he was being, especially with this topic. She had never once doubted that he wouldn't protect her. Blaise had just scared her with his warnings. No one could know.  
  
"Do you worry about it though, Draco? I mean, what would happen if someone found out?" She asked timidly, her stare still holding onto the disappearing sun.  
  
"There's no telling what would happen in the midst of all the anger and disappointment. My father would call it betrayal and treachery, deeming me a traitor to his side and the family name. Merlin knows what he'd do to me... what he'd try to do to you."  
  
Draco looked away from the sky and at Ginny's face. It had a look of complete terror; her eyes were glazed with tears. He could tell she was trying her hardest to hold them back.  
  
"I wouldn't let him, Gin. I'd kill him before he could even think about touching you. I swear to you that no harm will ever come to you as long as I'm with you; I'd rather die than have you be at my father's or the other deatheaters'. It will never happen."  
  
Ginny kept looking away.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, look at me. Please."  
  
She turned her head slightly to look into his soft grey eyes, a tear finally escaping.  
  
"I don't want to think about it, Draco. As long as I dwell on it, I'm afraid. You and I both know that someone will eventually find out. My family..."  
  
Her tears multiplied and Draco gently guided her head to rest on his shoulder. He tenderly rubbed her back and kissed her cheeks where the tears were flowing in steadily-made paths.  
  
"I won't lie; I know someone will find out. Nothing can stay a secret forever. Just trust me when I say that nothing will happen to you or to us. Don't back out on this now. These have been the best few weeks of my life and I won't let it just end. Ginny, you don't need to fear anything as long as you're with me."  
  
Ginny nodded hesitantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face deeper into Draco's shoulder.  
  
It was now completely dark. The only light was coming from the crescent moon that shown dimly through the trees. Millions of stars could be seen; they were astonishingly bright against the deep navy sky. It made Draco feel incredibly insignificant.  
  
"Look at the sky, on the first star you see, make a wish." He whispered lovingly into Ginny's ear.  
  
Ginny looked up and the brightest star drew her attention. She instantaneously shut her eyes tightly.  
  
_After years of being "Ron's little sister", the tag-along, I finally have somewhere I belong... I just want it to all be okay. I wish that everything would work out alright for Draco and me._  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Draco watching her amorously. He smiled at her and she responded by softly pushing him on his back and straddling his waist. She smirked at his puzzled look and took the opportunity to kiss him. First his forehead, then both of his cheeks, then his nose, and finally his lips. His mouth was warm; she loved the way he tasted like peppermint and vanilla. She slowly lowered herself so she was now practically lying on top of him. Draco leisurely ran his hands up and down her back and Ginny moaned subtly into his mouth. He smirked against her lips. Soon, Draco grew tired of their current position and as carefully as he could, he flipped their places. Ginny felt his hands in direct contact with her skin as he let one of his hands travel under her shirt. She let off and involuntary shudder at the coldness of his hand and he withdrew it cautiously.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, his forehead pressed against hers.  
  
"It's alright." She kissed him once more and he moved off of her.  
  
"It's getting late, Gin. People are probably looking for you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"I don't care that you don't care. Your brother will probably form a search party if you don't get back soon. We can't have people worrying about you, now can we?"  
  
Ginny sighed as Draco helped her up.  
  
"We can't have people like my brother worrying about me."  
  
"Or Potter."  
  
"Yeah, he's probably the one waiting in the common room."  
  
Draco groaned and pulled Ginny into his arms. It was becoming official. She was breaking him out of the hard shell that had been around him since day one of Hogwarts. She was his control, his relief, his comfort. He loved her. He hadn't dared to speak the words yet, fearing that she was too afraid to feel the same way. He had to wait for the perfect moment.  
  
"If he lays a hand on you, I don't care who sees or who knows, I'll rip him limb from limb."  
  
Ginny giggled and placed a promising kiss on his lips.  
  
"I know, love. I won't care who sees either. I'll even help you."  
  
Draco sniggered and kissed her again.  
  
"Tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"I have to study for the potions exam. But I can meet you afterward."  
  
"Or we could 'study' together. That's what the room of requirement is there for."  
  
"How did you know about the room?"  
  
"Oh, I have my ways."  
  
Ginny made a face at his arrogance.  
  
"What time should I meet you then?"  
  
"Right after dinner. Let's say... seven thirty. That way we have time to make different disappearances."  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement and kissed him a final time.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He held her tight and whispered to her.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my angel."  
  
He released his hold on her and watched as she slipped into the darkness.  
  
Ginny made her way quickly up the unending flights of stairs to the Gryffindor entrance.  
  
"Password?" The fat lady droned.  
  
"Confundo." Ginny replied, stepping forward. She was surprised when it didn't open.  
  
"I'm sorry. That's incorrect." The fat lady said.  
  
"When did it change?!" Ginny shrieked, furious that it was almost curfew and she couldn't get into her own common room.  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"Well I didn't know that, can I please get into my common room so I don't get in trouble?"  
  
"You know the rules, no password means no entrance."  
  
"Just let me in!"  
  
"Ginny! What's going on?"  
  
It was Harry. Again.  
  
"I can't get in. I don't know the new password." She mumbled, not even turning around.  
  
"Oh. Tarantallegra."  
  
The fat lady opened and Ginny hurried into the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch by the fire and Ron was lying with his head in her lap. Ginny rolled her eyes and just kept walking.  
  
"Ginny! Where were you? We've been worried about you since you didn't come up after dinner." Hermione sounded genuinely concerned so Ginny turned around.  
  
"I was just walking around clearing my head."  
  
Hermione nodded and Ron sat up and kissed her before walking over to where his sister was standing.  
  
"You should really tell us where you're going so we don't worry, Gin." He said as he pulled her into a brotherly hug.  
  
"I'm sixteen, Ron. And then only places I could be are outside on the grounds or somewhere in the castle. Not to mention the fact that I'm usually back before or by curfew."  
  
Ron let go of Ginny and looked at her, obviously confused.  
  
"I'm not your baby sister anymore, Ron. But if it makes you feel better, from now on I will tell you when I am going to take a walk, or study, or go to get a snack from the kitchens." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Spending the past few hours with Draco had filled her with so much happiness that she thought nothing could ruin it.  
  
Taking one last look at her three elders, she turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
The next morning dragged by so slowly. Potions was full of review. Apparently Professor Snape didn't feel the class was prepared enough for the exam, so he gave them a last-minute essay on what they had learned so far in the semester. Five pages of hell.  
  
Divination was no better, seeing as in Professor Trelawney kept rambling about how poor Colin was going to suffer a horrible fate in the next month. He was so shaken that he had to go to see Madam Pomfrey to get something to calm him down.  
  
She spent dinner trying to get started on her Potions essay so she would only have to write a little tonight and spend most of her time 'studying' with Draco. But it soothed her to know that he had the same assignment because he was in the same class. If anything, he could help her finish.  
  
"Why aren't you eating, Gin?" Harry asked before he took a bite of his roast.  
  
This boy could not take a hint. She had basically told him to leave her alone. Period. She decided to be nice to him, basically because she was in good spirits about spending the second night in a row with Draco.  
  
"I'm trying to at least make some sort of dent in my essay for Snape so I don't have to slave over only this. I still have so much studying to do for his exam at the end of next week." Harry nodded and moved closer to her. She glanced up and noticed that Draco was glaring strongly at Harry. Draco moved his eyes to her and his expression softened when he saw her smiling at him.  
  
"I'll help if you want." Harry offered.  
  
Ginny was pulled out of her trance and turned to Harry. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, Harry. But I don't think I'll have too much trouble with it." Harry shrugged and smiled back as Ginny returned to her parchment. A few minutes later, she glanced up and realized Draco was gone. She then checked her watch and saw it was seven fifteen.  
  
"Actually, I'll finish this later. Now I'm gonna go study. Bye." She said as nicely as she could without seeming rushed. She gathered her books and hurried out of the Great Hall, not noticing when someone slipped out behind her.  
  
Draco was sitting on a plush loveseat when she opened the door to the room of requirement. He beamed at her as she shut the door and walked toward him.  
  
"A loveseat... how convenient." Ginny laughed.  
  
"It's rather comfortable. I like to study in leisure." Draco told her.  
  
The table was spread with Potions notes and books. Ginny made a whining noise and plopped onto the seat next to him.  
  
"Where should we start?" Draco asked.  
  
"Jobberknoll feathers?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Let's see here..." Draco rummaged through his mess of parchment, pulling out notes that had been clipped together.  
  
"Here. Jobberknoll feathers. The Jobberknoll is a tiny blue speckled bird which makes no sound until the moment of its death. At that point, it lets out a long scream consisting of all the sounds it has ever heard; their feathers are important ingredients in making potions that affect memory." Draco finished reading and looked over at Ginny, who was scribbling down notes on her own parchment.  
  
After at least two and a half hours of exchanging notes and reviewing even the oldest studies in potions, such as boomslang skin and aconite, Ginny let her head fall against the back of the chair.  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"Well at least now we know you won't fail."  
  
"Very funny, Draco."  
  
"It's true."  
  
Ginny sighed and turned to him. He looked at her and smiled. She really was his angel.  
  
"Are you gonna leave me now?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Fine. At least tomorrow's Saturday and we can sneak off at any given time." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Draco."  
  
"And to you, my princess."  
  
Ginny giggled and picked up her notes.  
  
"I'll just meet you tomorrow after breakfast." He stated as he began to clear the table.  
  
"Alright, my love. I'll see you then." And with that, she was gone.  
  
The corridors were eerily quiet; then again, it was after ten. She was almost to the last flight of stairs when two strong hands reached out from around the corner and grabbed her; one hand covered her mouth and the other pulled at her waist.  
  
"Making nice with Malfoy now? If I can't have you, no one can. Especially that bastard."  
  
A/N: Hey, it's me. So, I guess I meant to mention this is kinda anti-Harry, but what Ginny-Draco fic isn't in the least? I'm really glad you like my story. I was away for a week, so I'm starting to catch up now. I hope you keep reading and reviewing and I'll update as much as possible. Thank you to all of my reviewers as well! I love your support and I'm glad you like it! 


	5. five

Her captor dragged her along down the corridor, finally shoving her into an abandoned classroom. He pushed her roughly to the stone floor and quickly locked the door behind him. Ginny stood and brushed herself off, turning around to face the person who had taken her. When they stepped into the light, she struggled for words.  
  
"Harry..." She whispered in shock. Harry Potter stood before her in the blackest of robes and a hood. The look on his face was murderous and Ginny shivered. He stepped closer and raised a rough hand to her cheek, stroking small circles as she closed her eyes in disgust.  
  
"Don't look so repulsed, Ginny. Screwing around with Malfoy... I thought you had higher standards than that. That is repulsive." Harry sneered. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she glared at him  
  
"We're not screwing around, Harry. He was helping me study for the potions exam, that's all." Harry laughed when realization suddenly hit him. Malfoy was the reason for Ginny's strange behavior and all her vanishing.  
  
"Alone, in the room of requirement, and all you were doing was studying for the Potions final. I don't believe it. He's the reason you've been disappearing, being late for curfew, and avoiding spending time with me. Is the rest of the world just not good enough for you, Gin? The only person worth your time is Malfoy?!" Harry yelled. Ginny backed up until she felt the cold wall behind her.  
  
"It's not like that, Harry! Draco and I were just studying! The reason I was avoiding you was because you screwed up with me when you started gallivanting around with Lavender! Now you're coming crawling back to me because Lavender's found someone new!" She had barely finished her sentence when Harry's palm met her cheek. Her head snapped to the side from the force and a metallic taste entered her senses.  
  
"You're a coward." Ginny spoke in a low voice. Harry just pressed himself against her, his hard body trapping her adjacent to the wall. He leaned in to her so his mouth was by her ear, then he nipped at her lobe and sniggered when she tensed.  
  
"It would make everything easier if you would just relax." He whispered. His breath was hot. It irritated her neck and made her writhe for freedom even more.  
  
"Don't do this. Please let me go."  
  
Fear was pulsing through her veins. She had to get out of here; she had to get away from Harry. The conversation that she and Draco had the night before started to replay in her mind.  
  
_"If he touches you..." Draco started, but Ginny had placed her lips over his to calm him..  
  
"He won't. It's Harry. He screwed up, then he got screwed over and now wants to come back to me... but he won't touch me." She had made sure he was assured and snuggled closer to him.  
_  
Now here she was, being shoved against a wall by Harry. Not the boy-who- lived, but the boy-who-wanted-revenge. She had just been with Draco not fifteen minutes ago. Why didn't she stay longer? She was scared for herself, but wasn't sure what to be scared of. Was he going to rape her? Was he going to kill her? Shaking the thoughts from her head, she concentrated on what he was doing to her so maybe she would be able to see a window of opportunity.  
  
"I told you that if I couldn't have you, no one could." Concentrating didn't last too long as Ginny squirmed, trying to free herself.  
  
"Harry, get off of me." She cried.  
  
"No." He could sense her fear and laughed.  
  
"Harry, please!" She pleaded, raising her voice.  
  
"How could you lower yourself to Malfoy's level?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"I..." She was cut off by Harry forcing his lips on hers. Ginny was far beyond unwilling and struggled beneath him. His calloused –they were rough due to seven years of quidditch- hands ripped at her shirt until it came off in different pieces.  
  
Harry let his lips linger on hers for a while. Then he began to place rough kisses down her jaw line and to her neck where he bit down. Hard. Ginny let out a loud cry of pain and she felt Harry's victorious smirk on her collarbone. His hands were now roaming her stomach and back, scraping along the flawless skin. She was repulsed to feel his lips and hands in places where they didn't belong and were certainly not wanted. Mustering up all her courage, Ginny kicked Harry in the shin as hard as she could and he let go of her. She quickly made her way to the door, but he was too fast. He launched himself at her and they were slammed into the next wall.  
  
"Where were you going so late at night in nothing but a bra and your skirt? If someone were to catch you, their first thoughts wouldn't be of you being in a situation like this, it would be more along the lines of who were you with and what were you doing together?" Harry laughed hoarsely. He kissed the nape of her neck and let his hands grip her waist ruthlessly; she let out another loud cry.  
  
"It's really too bad no one's around this late at night. I could do whatever I wanted to you." He spun her around so she was now facing him. A livid red handprint stained her face and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against it. Ginny used her arms to shove him away, but he backhanded her and she landed headfirst to the ground with a sickening thud. She began to cry, letting little whimpers escape. This had to stop now. Harry turned his back and she reached for her wand that was in the pile of her torn shirt. She pushed herself into a sitting position and calmly pointed the wand at Harry. When he turned around he saw the wand and smiled mordantly.  
  
"Silly Ginny, we both know you wouldn't do anything." He mocked, only making her anger stronger.  
  
"Stupefy!" She yelled, putting as much force into it as she could. Her eyes never left Harry as he fell to the ground. Tears of anger rolled down her bruised cheeks and she forced herself to stand. Taking one last enraged look at Harry, she slammed open the door and walked into the dark, empty hall.  
  
"Lumos." She whispered lazily. A bright light emitted from the end of her wand and she navigated her way down the long corridor to the stairs.  
  
Once safely in Gryffindor Tower, she headed up to her room and sat quietly on the edge of her bed. She removed her shoes and skirt, pulling on a large t-shirt that Charlie had sent her from Romania; it had a Norwegian Ridgeback on the front. Her bed welcomed her warmly as she slipped under the goose down comforter. What was with Harry? He would surely tell Ron and Hermione that she had been alone with Malfoy. And for his own sadistic pleasure, he would probably add the words "screwing around" in there as well. She had never been so scared in her life.  
  
Of course she knew that someone was bound to have suspicions and find out about them eventually, but it seemed to be happening too soon. They were going on their fourth week as of tomorrow... it was barely a month. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow, wanting it all to be a dream.  
  
The next morning was regular Saturday routine. Hermione annoyed Ginny out of bed and she stormed over to her armoire and changed into pants and a small t-shirt. She barely took time to run brush through her hair and brush her teeth before she was out the door, not even stopping to look at herself in the mirror. Thank Merlin that Colin was just walking out of his dorm. Now she wouldn't have to walk down to breakfast by herself.  
  
"Colin! Hey!" She nearly jumped him for having such great timing.  
  
"Good Gods, Ginny, what happened to your face?" Ginny's eyes widened in terror as Colin moved his hand to her swollen cheek, the one that Harry had backhanded just hours before.  
  
"Late last night I was on my way back from the library and it was dark, I couldn't see where I was going and tripped, falling kinda hard into the wall." She replied, hoping it was a good enough lie.  
  
"Do you need to go to see the nurse?" Colin asked, obviously very concerned.  
  
"It's just a bruise. I didn't knock out teeth. I think I'll be fine, Col." She kissed his cheek and they headed down to breakfast together.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already sitting down when they got there. They kept talking, except for Harry who looked up and glared at Ginny. She compelled herself to ignore it and just sat down with Colin.  
  
"So, do you need any more help with Potions, Gin? I could help if you want." Colin offered between spoonfuls of his oatmeal. Ginny laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Thanks, Colin. But I think I'm pretty prepared for it." He smiled and she took another bite from her plate of fruit. Looking across the hall, she noticed Draco staring at her with a hurry-up-so-we-can-go look.  
  
Draco looked at the Gryffindor table and noticed how Ginny had distanced herself from Harry. He noted that she looked beautiful today, with her hair down, tumbling a little past her shoulders and her casual clothes. He couldn't wait to see her. Thank Merlin today was Saturday. They could sneak off and go anywhere to their liking.  
  
Draco had taken the liberty of asking Dumbledore if he and a companion could go to Hogsmeade for an hour or two so he could collect a present for his mother's birthday. Dumbledore had approved, mainly because he was head boy and very trustworthy, and had given him two hours maximum. Naturally, Draco was going to ask Ginny to accompany him. He shot her a pleading look to hurry up and she just smiled angelically, stabbing a strawberry with her fork and slowly raising it to her mouth.  
  
Someone was in a devilish mood today.  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly and finished her fruit, sending playful looks to Draco and engaging in conversation with Colin. Draco was obviously in a hurry, but she wanted to take her time... especially after last night's occurrences. She didn't want to give Harry a reason to tell her brother, which he obviously hadn't yet because Ron was just rambling on and on about quidditch. She watched as Draco stood to leave, knowing he would be waiting around the corner as long as it took for her to finish her breakfast.  
  
"Well, Colin, it's been a pleasure, as always, eating breakfast with you. I'll see you later." Colin nodded, his mouth full of waffle, and waved to her.  
  
Ginny took her time walking out of the Great Hall, and there was Draco; he stood just around the door waiting for her. He opened his mouth to greet her when his eyes fell on the apparently large bruise on her cheek.  
  
"What happened?!" He cried. Ginny shushed him. She took him by the hand and ran outside to the willow tree by the lake.  
  
"You can't pretend like you care about me when hundreds of students are just around a corner, Draco."  
  
"Does this have something to do with... Potter! Did he do this to you?!"  
  
"Draco, calm down."  
  
"I will do no such thing! You have a bruise the size of a fist on your cheek and I want to know why it's there, Ginny! What the hell happened."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you what happened until you calm down!" Ginny had raised her tone so it matched his. Draco took a long deep breath and then exhaled. He touched her bruise with his index and middle fingers and she recoiled. But when she turned her head, Draco got a good look at her neck and saw purple marks in the shape of teeth.  
  
"Harry. Harry did it." She whispered to him.  
  
"I'll kill him. I'll kill him!" Draco bellowed, storming out from behind the tree. Ginny's reflexes kicked in and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back around. After a few minutes of letting Draco cool down, Ginny began to absentmindedly play with his ring. It was silver and had a dragon engraved on it. There were emeralds aligned to either side of the beast and they shone brightly in the sunlight.  
  
"Draco... don't do anything. When everything about us is out in the open, then you can go after Harry. But he knows about us and he's sitting on it, keeping it away from my brother. I don't want to give him a reason to tell him. Let's just spend today together like we were going to." Her soft brown eyes were pleading and Draco dropped his fury.  
  
"Dumbledore gave me permission to bring a 'companion' with me to Hogsmeade to buy my mother a birthday present and maybe get some things for Christmas. Would you like to join me? We can leave right now." Ginny smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I'd love to go." He grinned at her and led the way.  
  
The streets were filled with holiday shoppers and crazed mothers trying to keep up with their children. Stores were decorated with Christmas things and the displays seemed to be extra-luring. Madam Malkin's caught Ginny's eye.  
  
She released Draco's hand and wandered to the window of the store. A brilliant crimson dress hung on a manikin in the display and Ginny gaped at it. It was fitted in the bodice like a corset and then flowed straight down to the floor.  
  
Draco saw this store as the perfect opportunity to get Ginny's Christmas present. He could just watch her closely and see what she adored the most. It was foolproof.  
  
"Let's." Was all Draco said as he took her hand and walked her into the store. The dress was beautiful, but what had really caught Ginny's eye when she walked into the store was the jewelry display at the far wall. She strolled over to the cases and stared in awe. The jewels that were embedded in the necklaces and rings were gorgeous.  
  
Of all the dazzling jewelry that lined the wall, Draco watched as Ginny gazed at a simple platinum chain. Something so simple would surely be elegant on a goddess like the one that was standing before him.  
  
"I think I'll get something for my mother while we're here. Feel free to take your time, Gin. I might be a while... my mother is a very finicky woman." Ginny giggled and watched as Draco stepped over to where the bracelets were.  
  
She meandered aimlessly through the store and found it was filled with nothing but the most gorgeous gowns; she just had to try on that one in the window.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Would you mind if I tried on that gown in the window?"  
  
"Of course not, love. Take your time."  
  
She let out a squeal of delight and hurried to the counter, giving Draco the perfect opportunity to make his move. He took the box with the simple platinum chain and put it under the box with a sapphire bracelet he had just chosen for his mother. He laughed to himself as he saw a lady leading Ginny and the dress back to a dressing room. He placed the two boxes on the counter and a lady in her mid-fifties appeared.  
  
"Can I help you, young man?" Her voice was smooth.  
  
"I just need to purchase these."  
  
"Ah, the necklace is very beautiful but it is plain in comparison to the bracelet. Maybe you want something a little more chic?" She asked.  
  
"No, that is what I want."  
  
"If you're sure then..."  
  
Draco nodded and waited for the price, hoping Ginny would take just a few more minutes while he finished his purchase.  
  
"That will be one hundred and thirty nine galleons, seventeen sickles, and twenty eight knuts. How will you be paying?"  
  
Draco was unaffected by the price since it would be charged to his family's account anyway. He just smiled at her.  
  
"Please charge it to the Malfoy account at Gringotts."  
  
The plump woman nodded and wrapped the boxes, placing them into an amethyst gift bag, and handed it over to Draco.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
"You as well." He replied, making his way to the back of the store. Ginny poked her head out from behind a curtain, covering the rest of her body, and smiled.  
  
"Wanna see?" She taunted. Draco laughed at her floating head and nodded.  
  
"Of course I want to see."  
  
Ginny let the curtain drop and stepped out from behind it. Draco's mouth opened in wonder as he looked her up and down. The dress surpassed the one that she had worn to the Masquerade Ball that night they met. It was more fitted and there was just something about the way the crimson looked against her deliciously freckled skin.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Draco was speechless.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
His eyes refocused on hers and she giggled.  
  
"If I could take you to the Yule Ball, I would demand that you wore that dress. It's breathtaking. As a matter of fact... I'm going to buy it for you and you'll wear it to the ball."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she made to protest.  
  
"But Draco I..."  
  
"You what? You look stunning."  
  
There was no use in arguing with him. She knew that. After taking the dress to the front and paying for it, Ginny and Draco headed out of the store hand in hand and walked to Three Broomsticks.  
  
They were seated in a secluded corner where no one was going to bother them.  
  
"What can I get you two?" An attractive woman with dark hair and piercing eyes asked.  
  
"Um, I'll just have a butterbeer, please." Ginny spoke.  
  
"The same for me, please." Draco told her.  
  
"That's Madam Rosmerta. Ron used to think she was the prettiest woman in the world." Ginny stated as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"She is rather attractive." Draco agreed, getting a slap on the arm from Ginny in response.  
  
"Now, what I really want to know..."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
Draco nodded and took Ginny's hands from across the table and placed them gently in his own in an effort of comfort. Ginny let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Alright. After I left you, Harry pulled me into an abandoned classroom and started harassing me with accusations and questions. He said he knew about us now. He said that he was disgusted with me for lowering myself to the likes of you. When he saw how it didn't affect me, verbal assault wasn't enough for him anymore."  
  
Madam Rosmerta came by with the drinks and Draco handed her the money quickly, eager for Ginny to finish the story.  
  
"Then it got to the point where he was pressed up against me, kissing me and biting me hard. His hands roamed all over me and tore at my shirt. When I tried to get away, he hit me. At one point, he backhanded me and I fell to the floor. Before he could do anything else, I had my wand in my hand and he was lying cold on the ground."  
  
She looked back at Draco who was clearly trying to keep himself calm.  
  
"I'd kill him."  
  
"And then you'd go to Azkaban. I don't want you going to prison for me."  
  
"I'd go anywhere for you... including that hellish place."  
  
"But if you ended up killing him, you'd be no better than your father."  
  
Her words were hushed, but they hit him like a blow to the stomach.  
  
"I'll never be like him. I swear to you that I will never be like him."  
  
Ginny could just nod and sipped the last of her butterbeer. It had turned awkward. Draco looked at his watch and noticed that time was short.  
  
"Come on. Let's get back."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They stepped out of the door and saw the snow falling. It was going to be a cold return to school, nevertheless, Draco took Ginny's hand and began to walk.  
  
Her words ran through his body and he stopped dead in the middle of the street, turning to look into her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I love you." 


	6. six

Ginny stood frozen in the middle of the street, clutching Draco's hand as if it were the elixir of life. Harry had said those words to her before. The words in his voice echoed in her head over and over again, taunting her, mocking her. Then they stopped after one last pass- through, this time in Draco's voice, in a softer, more pleasant tone.  
  
_"I love you."_  
  
Draco gave Ginny's hand a gentle squeeze and rubbed her arm in a warming motion.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Immediately, Ginny snapped out of her trance and mentally shook herself. Draco was looking at her with a confused stance, silently hoping she hadn't taken any sort of offense, but he wasn't sure how she could anyway.  
  
"I... I love you too, Draco."  
  
She gazed up into his eyes. They were so different than the ones that she had known even at the beginning of the year. It was amazing how much he had changed while they had been together. And it was almost like he had gone to the Masque ball to find his love, needless to say he had done so, but this was a completely different Draco Malfoy. He was gentlemanly and polite. The whole time they had been together, he had only muttered curses about her brother and Hermione a few times. His loathing for Harry was inconsolable, but now it didn't even matter. Harry had shown his true colors.  
  
"Come on, Gin. It's nearly six. We have to get back." There was a smile so big on Draco's face that Ginny thought it would be stuck that way forever.  
  
As they sat in the carriage on the way back to the castle, Ginny leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, idly playing with his cherished ring. Draco smirked to himself as he watched his beloved play with the ring.  
  
He had bought that platinum chain so he could put his precious ring on it. That way, she could have him even when they weren't together. It was perfect; he couldn't wait for Christmas holidays. Soon enough, she had dropped his hand and he felt her breathing even out. She was asleep.  
  
"Ginny, where have you been?" Harry asked with mock concern as she walked toward where he was standing with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I went out for a walk." She replied, nobly sticking out her chin.  
  
"Who with?" He asked, pressing desperately for the answer he wanted. He was going to keep Ginny away from Draco. As if on cue, Draco approached from the stairs, not from behind Ginny like Harry had been expecting.  
  
"Well, well, well. What've we got here? A Gryffindor lion cornering one of his own pack." Draco smirked as he quickly advanced on where Harry stood.  
  
"Better watch yourself and keep to your own business, Malfoy. I know of secrets that you would die to protect, if you catch what I'm saying." Harry leered at Draco's paling face. Ginny was Draco's secret, and he _would_ die to protect her. It didn't matter if it was secret or not, Draco would protect her at all costs. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and he was going to keep her safe, but Harry was unpredictable; he had proven so  
  
Ron and Hermione were standing just behind Harry, looking genuinely confused. Ginny had been right. Harry was keeping Draco and Ginny a secret, and now that he had both of them in the same place at the same time, he had the perfect opportunity to let it out in the open.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Potter. I don't have many secrets, and the ones I do wouldn't be believable coming from your dirty mouth." Draco drawled lazily.  
  
Ginny stood silently, watching as they shot back and forth at each other. This was going to be it; she could feel it in the tone of Harry's angry voice.  
  
"Oh really? Even the one you're not too far from at this very moment?" Harry glared first at Draco and then shifted his eyes to the nervous Ginny.  
  
"Harry, is this necessary?" Hermione asked as she held Ron's hand tightly to her side. At that moment, Draco wished he and Ginny could have what Ron and Hermione had. They were able to show their affection anytime they pleased. Draco felt the envy building inside of him and forced himself to keep his eyes off of Ginny.  
  
"Be quiet, Hermione." Harry snapped, completely focused on tearing Ginny from Draco.  
  
"Don't speak to her like that, Harry." Ron reproached, annoyed at Harry's temper and tone towards Hermione.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter. Don't be dumb." Draco said coldly.  
  
"Oh, I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about, Malfoy. And I think Ginny has an idea as well." Ginny felt faint and clamped her jaw tightly.  
  
"Harry, I think you've gone mad. Ginny would never touch Malfoy." Ron stated. Ginny just shut her eyes, praying it would all be over soon.  
  
"Wrong, Ron. Ginny and Malfoy have something going on. Isn't that right, Ginny?" Her name rolled from his mouth like poison. Ginny fought back tears of panic; Draco noted this and jumped to their defense.  
  
"What would I be doing with Weaselette, Potter? I think Weasley's right, are all your marbles accounted for?" Draco snickered. Ginny opened her eyes and relaxed a little.  
  
"Oh shut up, Malfoy. I don't know what you'd be doing with her either, but it's going to stop or there will be hell to pay. I'll make sure of it." Harry warned.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, Harry. Hermione and I will meet you back in the common room." Ron said, tugging Hermione down the hall with him. Harry didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
"Was that a threat, Potter?" Draco spat, moving closer to Harry. Harry just drew his wand.  
  
"Come closer, Malfoy, and you'll be short a secret." Draco stopped. Maybe Harry had seen something.  
  
"Harry, put your wand down." Ginny said calmly as she walked forward and placed her hand on his arm. He easily shrugged her off.  
  
"Shut up, Ginny. You're going to be in enough trouble when this gets out."  
  
"Watch your tone toward her, Potter." Draco growled.  
  
"Jumping to her defense now that it's just the three of us? You knew that I knew about this. That's interesting."  
  
"Harry, please." Ginny said, placing her hand on his arm again.  
  
"I said shut up!" Harry yelled, throwing Ginny off of him.  
  
She crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain. Draco, now fuming, had also pulled his wand and stepped closer to Harry.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco roared. Harry was thrown back and his wand soared out of his hands. Draco stormed over to where he was now lying on the floor. Harry looked up at him with contempt and Draco pushed on his chest with his foot.  
  
"I know it was you that put that hideous bruise on her cheek, Potter. I know that you harassed her and are holding this over her head like it's some sort of game. Let it be known to you that if you _ever_ lay a finger on her again, I will kill you." Harry grimaced at the weight on his chest, but managed to glower at Draco, who was now towering above him.  
  
"I saw you and Ginny by the lake. You were quite cozy looking under that tree. Is she good to _you_, Malfoy? Is she good to you like she was to me? How does that feel, Malfoy? How does it feel to have something that _I've_ already had?" Harry let out a laugh and Draco slammed his foot harder into his chest.  
  
"She's with me now, Potter. Forget her. Don't look at her, don't talk to her, and don't you _dare_ touch her." Draco gave one last push to Harry's chest before lifting his foot and walking over to Ginny.  
  
She looked so delicate as she sat against the wall crying silently and holding her ankle.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked softly, kneeling in front of her. She looked up with him with those irresistible brown eyes. There were tears slowly falling from her eyes.  
  
"My ankle just hurts." She whispered, wiping her eyes with her good hand.  
  
"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing. Come on." He took her into his arms, cradling her against his chest.  
  
"Put her _down_, Malfoy." Harry threatened, regaining his composure and holding his wand steady at Draco, who was blocked by Ginny. Whatever came out of his wand would go straight to her. Not that it mattered much to him.  
  
Ginny's eyes, however, broadened in terror. She held tightly to Draco who was carefully pointing his hidden wand at Harry.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Draco said, irritated. Harry's legs locked together and he fell to the floor again. Ginny giggled into Draco's shoulder and he began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"I fell and twisted my ankle funny." Ginny explained to Madam Pomfrey as she bustled around, mixing potion ingredients together. She kept throwing suspicious glances at Draco.  
  
"This should help you in no time." Madam Pomfrey handed Ginny a red potion and motioned for her to drink up. It tasted tangy and sweet at the same time... like a citrus fruit.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mister Malfoy, do you think you could risk your reputation for about fifteen minutes and carry Miss Weasley to her common room?" Draco nodded politely and watched the woman retreat back to her office.  
  
"Come on, Miss Weasley. I need to stake my reputation for you." He smiled, making Ginny laugh.  
  
He carried her gently through the surprisingly deserted halls until he heard Ginny telling him to stop at a portrait of a very large woman.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, moving to kiss him on the cheek. He tilted his head so their lips met instead. She smiled until something interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley!" A voice bellowed from the end of the hall.  
  
"Oh gods... Ron." Ginny whimpered. Draco spun around and saw a very irate Ron with Hermione at his side.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Ron was now right in front of them and Hermione was holding onto his arm in a desperate attempt to keep him calm.  
  
"I was in the Hospital Wing and Draco was there at the same time. Madam Pomfrey told him to bring me back here, seeing as in I couldn't walk yet." Ginny explained. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.  
  
"Back off, Weasley. I was just helping your sister." Draco said as nicely as he could manage.  
  
"I saw you kissing my sister, Malfoy. She's not some toy, now give her to me and leave!"  
  
"Ron! Draco was just helping me!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Ron's face turned red and his eyes were stretched wider than thought to be physically possible.  
  
"Draco?! You called him Draco?! But... wait..." He looked to be deep in thought for a minute.  
  
"Harry was right, wasn't he? He was telling the truth! You and _Malfoy_?! Oh that's bloody brilliant, Ginny! Just bloody brilliant! Wait until Mum and Dad find out!" Ron cried. Ginny was now standing in front of Draco, holding his hand firmly in her own, partly for physical support and partly for mental support.  
  
"Ron, calm down." Hermione said reasonably.  
  
"Hermione! Ginny's associating with Malfoy! How can you expect me to be calm?! How can you be so calm?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Weasley, your girlfriend's right. You're overreacting. I haven't hurt her." Draco said, moving so he was standing next to Ginny.  
  
"There's a bloody bruise on her cheek the size of a fist!"  
  
Draco's wand was raised before anyone had a chance to blink.  
  
"Don't you ever imply that I would hit Ginny!" He bellowed furiously.  
  
"Draco... don't. Please." Ginny pleaded.  
  
He replaced the wand and glared at Ron. Hermione looked afraid and clutched Ron's arm.  
  
"You don't know how disappointed I am, Ginny. And if _I'm_ like this, how do you suppose Mum and Dad are going to react? He's a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"But he's different, Ron! I love him!"  
  
Hermione and Ron simultaneously gasped, looking first at Ginny and then to Draco.  
  
"Ginny, you're just a baby. You don't know what love is." Ron whispered, still in a state of shock.  
  
"I'm sixteen, Ron! And I do know! I love Draco and he loves me! Just like you and Hermione love each other!" Ginny reasoned.  
  
"It's not the same!"  
  
"It is the same, Ron! It's _love_!"  
  
"But he's a Malfoy! You're a Weasley!"  
  
"That doesn't matter in the least! Just like it doesn't matter in any way that Hermione was born into a muggle family!"  
  
Ron sighed as Hermione leaned into him.  
  
"Ron, sweetheart... she's right." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hermione, after receiving seven years of hell from him, I'm not going to let my sister be seduced by him!"  
  
"I'm not seducing her, Weasley. I didn't have to use potions or spells to mutually fall in love with your sister."  
  
Ron glared and Ginny let go of Draco's hand as she moved to hug her brother. He stood rigid while she placed her arms around him.  
  
"Ron, please. I'm happy. It's the first time since Harry cheated on me two years ago that I've been so happy. I love him, Ron. Please don't do this, Ron. I'm not trying to hurt you or our family by it. It just happened." She was now crying into her brother's shoulder. He awkwardly rubbed her back.  
  
"Ginny, I can't tell you anything right now except I'm going to owl Mum and Dad and everything will just go from there." He said, hurt still visible in his eyes.  
  
Ginny stepped back and found Draco's hand on her waist. She sniffled and looked uncomfortably at her brother.  
  
"I'm sorry you don't approve, Ron. I still love you, and I understand that you're hurt. But I love Draco. Harry hurt me so much when he did that to me... and Draco has shown me what Harry took away. I'm sorry that you're offended. Maybe in time you'll get over it, but I won't leave him, Ron. I can't. I need him." Ron gave Ginny a miserable look and watched as she took Draco's hand and walked off.  
  
"Ron, she can decide who she loves. She's sixteen."  
  
"I won't accept it, Hermione. She can't love him."  
  
Ginny practically dragged Draco along as she limped down the flights of stairs and out by the lake.  
  
"Ginny, I don't want you giving up your family unity for me." Draco said as he sat down at the edge of the water and pulled Ginny in between his legs.  
  
"I'm not. They'll get over it eventually. I love you, Draco. I really do. I had my doubts and everything, but I won't give this up because my family's annoyed with me. They were more angry when I broke up with Harry."  
  
Draco sighed and Ginny buried her tear-stained face against his chest and held tightly.  
  
"My family's out of the way... but yours."  
  
"My mother would be delighted... but my father. They can't know."  
  
"But Draco..."  
  
"No, Ginny. He'd try to hurt us."  
  
"But we could tell your mother and she could be happy for us. Don't you want her to know that you've fallen in love, so she'll be glad for you?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"My father would find out eventually. Abuse is like his specialty, Gin. I was a victim of his exploitation for so long; my mother still falls prey to him. It wouldn't be a secret for long if he even had a hunch that she knew something about me that he didn't. I can't do it, Ginny. I'd never forgive myself if I put you in the slightest danger." Ginny looked up, nodding knowingly and saw his somber eyes staring back lovingly at her.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled him to stand with her, desperate to turn the mood around.  
  
"Christmas holidays are so soon." She stated cheerfully.  
  
Draco smiled at her and nodded. He had the perfect present for her and couldn't wait to be there when she opened it. He subtly looked down at the ring and grinned. He didn't think she knew that she played with it as much as she did. Nevertheless, it would be like giving her a piece of him.  
  
"I'm not going home and I want you to spend the entire vacation with me." "Of course I'll spend them with you, silly. I'd never dream of anything else."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed him when suddenly her thoughts travelled a bit.  
  
"What are we going to do about the Yule Ball, Draco? You bought me that gorgeous dress and I'm not even able to go with you!"  
  
"Indeed. Go with anyone, except Potter, and we'll meet up after the dance. I'll be rattled from spending an evening dancing with Pansy and I'll need you, my angel goddess, to held me fix that."  
  
Ginny giggled and gave Draco's hand a squeeze.  
  
"You know, this goddess doesn't come for free." She teased.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"You have to catch her."  
  
Draco looked confused until Ginny took off running. He sprinted after her, catching up easily; he grabbed her around the waist, sending them both tumbling to the ground. They rolled to the edge of the lake and, since it was windy, were met with water rushing onto the sand. The half moon shone brightly down on them, reflecting off of the water as well. Draco looked at Ginny as she giggled uncontrollably under him.  
  
"What's so funny, love?"  
  
He bent forward and placed a teasing kiss on her lips.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He placed another short kiss just below her lower lip, taunting her.  
  
"Just because I'm pinned under you doesn't mean I'm free _now_."  
  
"That's because you're priceless."  
  
Ginny giggled again and Draco lowered his head, capturing her in a powerful kiss. It was as if electricity was shooting through their bodies as they pulled apart.  
  
"Gods, Ginny. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She reached up and kissed him again until a sinister voice interrupted them.  
  
"Well, isn't this ironically sweet..."  
  
A/N- You hate me, I know. But this cliffhanger had to be used because I have the greatest plot in my head and I'm actually starting chapter seven right now. I don't think I'll have it up until tomorrow, but you never know. I surprise myself with how late I can stay up when I'm on a roll. I've warned all of you that this is anti-Harry. Sorry if the chapters seemed rushed. I can't really tell, so let me know. I'm not quite sure of the ending to the story, so it might take more and more chapters. Which I guess y'all don't mind because you seem to enjoy my story. Hehehe. One rule to all of this: Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I love you all!!!!! 


	7. seven

"Who's there?" Draco called, pulling himself and Ginny up to stand.  
  
Blaise Zabini stepped out of the shadows with a very disgusted Pansy Parkinson. Ginny looked up in terror and Blaise sniggered.  
  
"So the rumors flying around the dinner table were true." Blaise stated amusedly.  
  
"Blaise... Parkinson. What are you doing here?" Draco questioned cautiously, feeling Ginny's hand shake in his.  
  
"We should ask you the same thing, Draco. What the ruddy hell are you doing with _her_?!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"What's it to you, Parkinson?" Draco spat viciously.  
  
Draco knew it only mattered to Pansy and Blaise because they were Slytherin, born to breed hatred towards all those Gryffindor and muggle- loving. This was bad.  
  
"You've been ignoring us for this piece of blood-traitor filth! Draco... this is some kind of joke, right? Did you make a bet with Crabbe and Goyle?" Blaise laughed.  
  
"Don't speak of her like that!"  
  
Pansy squeaked in fright and Blaise ceased his laughing.  
  
"Draco! This trashy Gryffindor filth isn't worthy of the time of day! She's nothing but a dirty whore!" Pansy cried in outrage.  
  
"Wrong, Parkinson. That's you." Draco growled. Pansy sneered and Blaise stepped toward Ginny.  
  
"She's a pretty little whore, though." He traced a long finger down the center of Ginny's chest. Ginny drew in a sharp breath and stiffened.  
  
Draco pulled her back possessively and grabbed his wand. He shoved it in Blaise's face.  
  
"Where are you going with this, Zabini?"  
  
"Come here, Draco."  
  
Draco replaced his wand to his robes and began walking toward Blaise, hand still holding Ginny's.  
  
"Without her. It'll only take a minute."  
  
Draco turned and looked into Ginny's frightened eyes. He kissed her forehead and let go of her hand, hurrying to catch up to Blaise.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco asked menacingly.  
  
"Don't give me an attitude, Draco. You and your little girlfriend are in danger."  
  
"If you tell anyone, I'll rip you limb from limb, Zabini. I don't care if we've been friends since we were toddlers, I'll kill you if you put us in my father's hands."  
  
"He's going to find out anyway, Draco. And don't assume that just because you didn't tell me, doesn't mean I can't say some things about this. You knew from day one that you'd be jeopardizing her life and yours. Draco, when this gets around to your father, he'll torture and kill you both. And you know that your torture will be watching him make your beloved Gryffindor over there suffer."  
  
"It's not going to happen. I'd kill him before he got through the school doors. He'll never touch her; he'd have to kill me first."  
  
"Draco, don't be an idiot! I don't care about what happens to her. Let him sully her and then shred her to pieces for all I care."  
  
Draco's fists clenched and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I'm telling you this for your sake. Drop her or she'll be at the mercy of dozens upon dozens of hungry male deatheaters."  
  
Blaise turned and saw Draco fighting the urge to rip him apart. The only thing holding him back was the fact that everything Blaise had said was true. The news of his and Ginny's relationship seemed to be spreading like wildfire. One of the Slytherins was bound to tell their parents some gossip over the holidays and it would get around to his father.  
  
The old, cold-hearted Draco would've dropped Ginny for his own safety, not giving a damn about hers. But he couldn't even think about it without his stomach churning.  
  
While he walked with Blaise, Ginny was left defenseless against Pansy.  
  
"Well well. Someone's gotten themselves into a sticky mess."  
  
"Bugger off, Parkinson. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You're really not going to be in the mood when Lucius finds out. His son, his only son, his one heir to the Malfoy name... is gallivanting around with a Weasley."  
  
Ginny glared at her.  
  
"Why did you come out here? Just for sick pleasure? How long have you and Zabini known?"  
  
Pansy shrugged and gave Ginny a smug, knowing look.  
  
"We had a feeling. You were no where to be found when Mudblood, Potter, and your whiny brother were looking for you; and incongruously enough, Draco was missing at the same time. At first it seemed like just a coincidence, but then it became obvious. It's all very impressive. But I want to slip in a warning, Weaselette. Let it be known that I will have Draco in the end, whether someone else kills you, or I have to do it myself."  
  
Ginny just stared blankly at Pansy.  
  
"He doesn't want you. If he did, he wouldn't be with me. Give up."  
  
"I'm not backing down, but you damn well better or you're going to learn your lessons the hard way. If Draco cares about you as much as you claim he does, I don't think he'd want you putting yourself in danger. Also based on this information about him, I don't think either of you would enjoy having that pretty little celibate body of yours desecrated."  
  
Ginny went whitish and closed her eyes. Now assault was coming into the futuristic picture.  
  
"Have I struck a nerve? I suggest you leave him. It'll put both of you out of harm's way. I don't doubt it's the best option."  
  
_"It's all a mind game. I can't leave Draco. Pansy's just jealous."_ Ginny inwardly reminded herself.  
  
"Go away, Parkinson."  
  
"No. Not until I hear you say that you're leaving him."  
  
"Well that's too bad. I guess you're stuck with me for one bloody long time because I'd never leave him unless given damn good reason. And seeing how I'd sacrifice myself for him, this isn't one of those reasons!"  
  
Draco heard the increasingly distant sounds of Ginny and Pansy's voices as he and Blaise kept walking slowly along the damp shore. He forced himself not to look back as thoughts battled through his mind.  
  
Something had to be done. If they had been just two years older, they could've run away without consent. Though it was Draco's last year and he was already excelling, Ginny still needed her education; they couldn't leave. He'd have to protect her here. He'd promised Ginny that Blaise was wrong; he had promised that he'd do everything in the world to keep her safe.  
  
"I won't leave her, Blaise. I love her and I will die to keep her safe."  
  
Blaise gave is traitorous friend a small smile.  
  
"Good. You might have to." Was all he spoke.  
  
They both turned at the same time and looked back to where the girls were standing. Draco snarled as he watched as Pansy walked forward threateningly, Ginny mirroring her steps backwardly until she was pressed up against the tree. As he rushed to where they were, Pansy's voice became increasingly audible.  
  
"Look here, you red-headed harlot, keep away from him."  
  
Ginny was trapped, staring into the lethal eyes of Pansy, who had her arms on either side of Ginny's head.  
  
"Get away from her, Parkinson."  
  
Pansy grumbled and pushed off of the tree. Ginny remained perfectly still.  
  
"Just let it be known, Draco, that you've been warned. The both of you have. Just because you're messing around with some cheap tramp doesn't mean you don't deserve warning." Pansy sibilated into Draco's ear alluringly. He pushed her away, overwrought.  
  
"Let's go, Blaise."  
  
Blaise gave one last look at Draco and followed Pansy back up to the castle.  
  
Draco made sure they were gone until he approached Ginny, who was still standing up against the wood. There were distinct tears of trepidation descending down her flushed cheeks. His heart nearly tore in two.  
  
"Ginny..." He spoke softly, as to not startle her. He wasn't sure if she had seen him approaching.  
  
"Ginny, I think we should go back."  
  
She slowly turned her head and looked at him. Her face was full of dread and he felt a pang of guilt. She wearily took his hand but, instead of walking up to the entrance, she led him down by the lake. When they reached the water, she was captivated by the reflection of them standing next to each other.  
  
Draco was tall and lean, but built from quidditch. His platinum blonde hair hung loosely in his face, framing just above his silver eyes. Ginny was so modest compared to him. Her red hair was flowing steadily with the breeze and whipped around her freckled face. She wasn't built muscular in the least, but she was very well filled out.  
  
The flawless reflection of them she saw was the epitome of perfection. He was her guardian and she felt entirely safe around him. But she knew that what Pansy and Blaise had harassed them about was true. It wasn't likely that Draco could protect her as well as he wanted. She let out a shaky sigh and kicked a pebble into the water, letting the reflection distort like the reality version of it eventually would.  
  
"Ginny, talk to me, love." Draco begged, taking both of Ginny's hands in his own.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin, Draco. It's just so much to process."  
  
Her gaze was still focused on the twisted colors of the water.  
  
"Ginny, please. I'm begging you. Start anywhere... beginning, middle, or end. Just talk to me about what you feel. I need to know, Ginny."  
  
Ginny sat down on the wet gravel, letting her feet slither into the water. She motioned for him to join her.  
  
"It's so hard, Draco." She began.  
  
"Eventually this is going to get around to your father. And it's coming sooner than later. I know that we both knew it would happen, but this is so fast. Pansy was enraged and telling me all these things of why I don't seem afraid enough to be with you. She told me what was most likely going to happen to me if your father got his hands on me. That's when I began to fear this, Draco. I trust you, but I'm just scared. I'm scared."  
  
She wasn't crying, but there was ache and sorrow in her tone. Draco wrapped his arms around her and she let her head fall to the crook between his neck and shoulders.  
  
"I don't want you to be afraid, Ginny. I'm going to protect you in every way possible; my father won't touch you. None of those filthy men will."  
  
Draco's tone was soft and playful as he tried to loosen her stress.  
  
"I want you to know how much I love you." He murmured into her ear, tickling her with his warm breath.  
  
"I already do."  
  
"No. I meant a different way."  
  
Ginny pulled back slightly so she could look at him.  
  
"A different way?"  
  
"Now that the Dream Team knows and the Slytherins know... I want to show you off to the whole school. Hell, I want to show the whole world how happy I am."  
  
Ginny twittered sweetly and kissed Draco's cheek.  
  
"How are you going to do that, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
Draco gave her a lopsided smile and stood up. Ginny, perplexed, followed suit.  
  
"I'm going to have the most beautiful date to the Yule Ball, if you accept."  
  
Ginny's eyebrows shot up in shock before she broke out into one of her dazzling smiles. That gorgeous dress Draco had purchased for her entered her mind and she realized she would be wearing it in less than a week. And now she was going to share it with Draco instead of waiting until after the ball to see him.  
  
"Of course I accept!" Her arms flung around Draco's neck and he swung her around happily.  
  
There was time before their relationship reached outside of Hogwarts. Facing the fact that eventually it would, Draco wouldn't have his girlfriend go to the biggest dance of the year with anyone but him. Especially when she was going to be wearing the exquisite gown he had bought her in Madam Malkin's.  
  
Of course, Dumbledore was to thank for the ball. It was being thrown for those students still at school on Christmas. It had been respectably named after the Yule Ball that had come before the Triwizard Tournament. After all, it was being thrown on Christmas evening. Dumbledore had suggested that it "was an appropriate name..." and they would "...just borrow it."  
  
It seemed as though the entire seventh and most of the sixth years were all staying so they could attend. It was their job to organize everything. Ginny and Hermione were a team effort in this and had to start tomorrow because Wednesday was Christmas and the ball.  
  
"So you're gonna be busy helping decorating and organizing, right?"  
  
Draco interrogated as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione and I are starting tomorrow and we've got to finish by Tuesday night."  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"Will you have any time for me, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I think I'll find some for you."  
  
They had reached the portrait and the Fat Lady watched them with sarcastic amusement.  
  
"That's good. I don't do well with neglect." Draco stated in a whiny voice. Ginny snorted.  
  
"That was very unladylike, Ginny."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at him and he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"Goodnight, my love." He whispered against her lips.  
  
"Goodnight." She met them one last time and watched as he turned on his heel and glided back into the darkness. When she turned to the Fat Lady, she noticed that they were being watched the whole time.  
  
"A Slytherin?" The lady remarked.  
  
"Tarantallegra." Ginny forced through gritted teeth.  
  
"No need to get huffy, dear." Ginny stormed through the portrait hole and cast in for the night.  
  
The next few days were endless torture for Draco. Hermione had turned into the committee dictator and was keeping Ginny until eleven or twelve at night. Naturally he told Ginny that she should rest instead of meet with him, but he silently cursed Hermione for taking away their time. Ginny would pass him in the halls and give him a chaste kiss on his soft lips and remind him that it was only a couple of days until he would see her in that gorgeous dress, this time with all the proper things to accentuate it.  
  
During lunch on Christmas day, Ginny was sitting with Colin discussing the activities of the evening when a tawny eagle owl swooped above the Gryffindor table and dropped a single red rose in front of Ginny. There was a minute piece of parchment tied to the stem with black ribbon. She delicately removed it, opening it and seeing Draco's handwriting.  
  
_Ginny, my angel-  
When you're finished getting ready for the ball, meet me at the bottom of the main stairs, we'll say around 7:15. I'll see you then. Yours,  
Draco.  
_  
She looked up and locked eyes with him, curious to know why he was changing their plans. He smirked at her curiosity and watched as she blew him a kiss before getting up and leaving. She had to meet Parvati and Hermione in her room at 3:30 and it was already 3:45.  
  
Parvati stroked the shadow brush across Ginny's eyelids as Hermione sat behind her and twisted her hair, pinning it fiercely in every possible spot.  
  
"I think you've killed my hair, Hermione." Ginny joked as Hermione stabbed more pins into her thick red locks.  
  
"Even so, Gin, you're going to look gorgeous. It's even better than what we did to you at the Masquerade ball."  
  
"That was impossible to beat."  
  
"Oh, I assure you it's possible, Ginny." Parvati assured her sweetly as she dabbed a pink gloss on Ginny's lips.  
  
"Done." Hermione and Parvati announced harmoniously.  
  
"All you have to do is slip off your bathrobe and pull on your gown. We have to get ours on, so we'll meet you in the common room?" Parvati said as she hugged Ginny.  
  
"Alright. You guys go on. I'll see you there."  
  
They scurried out of the room and Ginny walked over to her closet. She found her way to the back where a black box was standing against the wall. When she pulled off the lid, she saw her dream gown and smiled. This was going to be perfect. She carefully slipped into the dress and used her wand to tie the corset-like back of the bodice.  
  
"I'm not even going to look in the mirror. I'm too nervous." She muttered to herself as she straightened out the skirt, walking out of her room and descending the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Ginny!" Colin cried as he ran over to her, getting Ginny more attention than she would've liked.  
  
"I knew I looked bad. I haven't looked in the mirror."  
  
Colin shook his head as he took in every part of his best friend's apparel.  
  
"You look amazing." Colin corrected.  
  
"But if I'm not mistaken, you have ten minutes to get downstairs and meet Draco."  
  
Ginny shot past him as quickly as she could in the heels she was wearing.  
  
"Thank you, Colin. You owe me a dance!" She called as she rushed out.  
  
The halls were flooded as she pushed her way through the couples as courteously and quickly as she could. Draco wouldn't be upset if she was a few minutes late... especially if Colin had been right about Ginny's looks.  
  
She spotted him with his back turned to her as she calmed herself and stepped down gracefully. He looked so delectable, even from the back, in his midnight black tuxedo he had obviously rented. He reminded her of the Greek God, Adonis. He was tan, toned, and beautiful.  
  
When she was two steps away from him, she cleared her throat politely and Draco whirled around, his mouth dropping open in awe.  
  
"Hi." She greeted sweetly.  
  
"You look... Ginny you're... you're gorgeous. You look like a goddess."  
  
She smiled and looked down at the box in his hands.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, closing the space between them.  
  
"Oh. I know we said we would wait for later to exchange presents... but I had to give this to you."  
  
He happily took note that she wasn't wearing a necklace, only a pair of diamond earrings and a sterling silver bracelet.  
  
He handed her the box and she hesitantly took it. It wasn't wrapped, it was just a silver velvet box with a green bow on top.  
  
Beneath the lid was the most wonderful gift she had ever received. There was the platinum chain she had been looking at in Madam Malkin's. Dangling in the center was Draco's ring.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she handled it out of the box.  
  
"Draco... it's so perfect." She breathed. He smiled and kissed her before taking the necklace from her petite hands. He wove his hands behind her and clasped the necklace.  
  
It hung perfectly in the alcove of her chest that was slightly revealed from her tight dress. It was the perfect gift for her.  
  
"Don't get all weepy on me now, Ginny. We have all night and more together." She nudged him playfully and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
Couples began to come down the stairs, so Draco offered Ginny his arm and led her into the elegantly decorated entryway of the Great Hall.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked in a very formal voice.  
  
"I would love to." Ginny replied, kissing his lips once more before the entered the sophisticated room.  
  
**Very Important A/N:** I tricked you all. You all thought wrong about the voice. Hah. I am very very shneaky. :D I don't personally like this chapter as much as others. And me, being the temporarily-medicated idiot that I am, wrote Yule Ball instead of the name I had come up with in the first place because I had a whole plot for it and everything. I know I screwed that up, so don't go reminding me in every review you write. I'm really sorry about that because it's a ridiculous mistake for me to make because the fourth book is by far my favorite and I'm not some moron who thinks the Yule Ball is every year. So I had to fix and explain that in this chapter because I wasn't about to rewrite the other chapters that acknowledge it. I'm so sorry. Please overlook it. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. This one took me a long time to figure out how to word and stuff. I think I'm gonna take tomorrow off to just write at leisure and then post on Friday. Oh, to the reviewer who posted about Harry being OOC, I've explained he is and this is kind of a strong anti-Harry fic and all. And to your notation of Ginny getting away from Harry, his wand wasn't on him and she had hers... so it fits. So, I thank you all again for reading and reviewing. And I'm sorry I screwed up the name of the ball. I caught it too late, but maybe I will get around to fixing all the chapters. Who knows? I love you all. 


	8. eight

When they walked into the Hall, all eyes fell onto Ginny and Draco. Whispers, glares, and expressions of pure shock were all directed at them. Ginny's confidence shrunk under it all, but Draco led her pompously into the middle of the room. He wouldn't let the ignorance and stupidity of his schoolmates ruin this night.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he could only concentrate on how gorgeous Ginny looked. The dress was even more beautiful than he remembered. It was a blood red and her soft tendrils of hair clashed magnificently with it. It clung tightly to her torso, forcing her chest upward a bit so her new necklace hung delicately between her breasts. The skirt flowed sharply to the floor, but it swirled around her as she walked. There was a black over- hang that made it look dizzying to the eye. Her makeup was subtle and soft, accenting her perfect features.  
  
In Draco's opinion, she couldn't have looked more beautiful.  
  
Ginny adored the way Draco looked in his tuxedo. It didn't cling too tightly or hang too loosely. His fair skin was harshly distinguished against the dark color of the suit; his blonde hair hung loosely over his eyes, making him look even sexier, in Ginny's view, than he already was.  
  
There was music playing, muggle music, that Hermione had chosen.  
  
_"Muggles have very good taste in music. There's so much variety and so many different styles. And since I'm in charge of the ball, this is the music I choose." Hermione had stated firmly. Ginny laughed, taking the plastic containers that Hermione had been holding, and placed the music on the table.  
  
"I trust you, Hermione. I bet everyone will love it."  
_  
Ginny felt herself being pulled into a strong pair of arms and she relaxed. His fingers danced on the back of her torso while the other hand took hers.  
  
"This is all wonderfully planned, Gin." Draco said politely as he held Ginny close while they swayed to the music.  
  
"Thanks. But you should really tell Hermione as well. She was the coordinator." Ginny corrected him, seeing him grimace.  
  
"I know. She kept you from me for longer than I would've pleased."  
  
"You wouldn't have wanted me out of your arms in the first place!"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Ginny playfully punched his arm as he escorted her over to where the snacks were being served. There were assorted fruits and chocolates, and even chocolate covered fruit. It was the most tempting display of food that Ginny had ever seen.  
  
"Chocolate is good for the senses." Draco insisted, placing a small piece between Ginny's lips. She let it stay under her tongue and kissed Draco, tempting him to taste the chocolate that was hiding in her mouth.  
  
"You're a very naughty girl, Miss Weasley." He teased, kissing her again.  
  
"I know. I can't help it." She giggled, taking both of his hands and leading him backwards into the middle of the dancing mob.  
  
"You really do look stunning, Gin." He murmured in her.  
  
She moaned softly, so it only reached Draco's ears, as he kissed her sensitive pulse point. He nibbled it affectionately and she gasped.  
  
"Draco, I know you're very tempted to show me off and all, but right here is not the time for such things." Ginny scolded, trying to sound serious.  
  
"I know, love. We've got all the time in the world for that." Draco agreed.  
  
Ginny nestled closer to him and noticed that couples around them, including her brother, Hermione, and Harry, were glaring at them. She stiffened a little until Draco began to whisper to her again.  
  
"People are staring, Draco."  
  
"They're jealous because I'm dancing with the most breath-taking, gorgeous girl in the school. Not just the school, either, but the whole _world_."  
  
Ginny felt the heat in her cheeks rise and conformed to Draco's hold on her, closing her eyes, while she listened to the music play.  
  
_I will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
Why take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down_

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Because I can only tell you that I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright  
_  
The words were so beautiful and Ginny felt like the anything and everything could go wrong, but it would all be alright. Draco was there and she was safe.  
  
Eventually, they got tired of being on their feet and Draco took Ginny's hand to lead her over to a table. He sat down and pulled Ginny atop his lap. She turned her head to the side and he met her halfway.  
  
"I love you." She cooed in his ear, making him shiver.  
  
"I love you too." He hugged her waist tighter and she let out a laugh.  
  
After about ten minutes of sitting and talking, Colin approached and cleared his throat. Ginny looked up and smiled, but Draco just raised a precarious eyebrow.  
  
"Hi, Colin." Ginny greeted.  
  
"Hey Gin." He stammered anxiously, looking at Draco's amused look.  
  
"What's up? You look great, by the way. Navy is definitely your color."  
  
He let out a forced laugh and stepped a little closer.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" He asked cautiously, afraid that Draco would attack him or something.  
  
"I would love to!" Ginny exclaimed, standing up. Draco groaned in protest and tried to pull her back down, but Ginny playfully hit his hands away and went to Colin. She gave Draco one last kiss before he lost sight of her in the sea of attendants.  
  
"So, I heard about the row with your brother." Colin started as he pulled Ginny into his arms. She fit surprisingly well against his slender body.  
  
"Yeah. He and Harry, especially don't want me to be with Draco. Hermione, I guess, sees where I'm coming from and all. She loves Ron, and she can obviously tell that I love Draco." Ginny explained.  
  
"I support you, Ginny. Really I do. I just don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Ginny froze and looked at Colin with utter confusion.  
  
"_Hurt_?" She asked, letting her hands drop from their placement.  
  
Colin shrugged and nodded, looking even more nervous than he did when he had approached her to dance.  
  
"None of us do, Gin. That's why everyone is the way they are."  
  
Ginny shook her head in disbelief. Colin, of all people, worrying about her choice in love.  
  
"Wait... none of us? Which one of them told you to talk to me about this?" She demanded, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't cause a scene.  
  
Colin didn't answer, but Ginny didn't want to press anything.  
  
"He would never hurt me. You're all wrong. You don't even know him!" She insisted. She watched steadily as Colin's gaze shifted from the floor to her eyes and then over her shoulder. She hesitated before she turned around.  
  
"I should've known." She mumbled.  
  
There stood Harry in all his selfish glory.  
  
"You look absolutely delicious, Ginny." Harry whispered, cupping her chin in his hand.  
  
"What do you want, Harry? I'm surprised you're doing this here and now. We're in the middle of a massive crowd, one wrong move on your part and I can have them all against you." She sneered, trying to jerk her chin away. His hold was too firm.  
  
"I wanted to remind you what you were missing by being with that filthy Slytherin of yours." He was now dangerously close to her face and she glowered at him.  
  
"Harry... I don't think you should do that. Malfoy could see." Colin advised.  
  
"He couldn't hurt me. I'd have him down before he could even see me coming." Harry let go of Ginny's chin and grabbed her waist.  
  
"Which is why he had you on the floor that day." Ginny reminded.  
  
Harry held tighter to her waist and she let out a yelp of pain.  
  
"Play nice, little Gin." He whispered, letting her go. She stumbled backwards slightly but quickly regained her composure.  
  
"You're never going to win, Harry. I think you know that and you're just angry because Draco's won and you can't."  
  
Harry's anger flickered through his stare and he stepped a little closer before Colin blocked his way.  
  
"Colin, move." Harry commanded.  
  
"Harry, don't hurt her. It's not smart with him so close."  
  
Ginny smiled triumphantly until Harry began to speak again.  
  
"Malfoy _never _wins against me, Ginny. It's not going to change this time around."  
  
"Bloody hell, where is she?"  
  
Two songs had passed and Draco had turned down seven requests to dance. Where was Ginny?  
  
As he watched the crowd, he caught a glance of her. She was standing in between Colin and Harry.  
  
"Shit." He cursed to himself as he saw her helpless expression.  
  
He got up and pushed his way through the few girls, that had been surrounding him for a good fifteen minutes, and strode angrily over behind her.  
  
"Draco." Ginny whispered as she felt him take her hips and rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Potty? Creevey?" Draco asked lazily. There was no need for an argument that quickly.  
  
"Get your hands off of her, Malfoy." Harry growled possessively. It was like he owned Ginny.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, Potter."  
  
Harry just sneered.  
  
"Which explains why she was all over me that night after her study session with you." He said composedly.  
  
Ginny let out a horrified gasp. Draco immediately dropped his arms from Ginny and drew his wand.  
  
"I will absolutely not tolerate you speaking of Ginny in such a demoralizing manner, Potter. Especially when it's nothing but lies." His wand jabbed at Harry's chest.  
  
"Draco, he's not worth it. We can just leave if you want." Ginny whispered soothingly in his ear.  
  
Harry raised and amused eyebrow at her. Draco watched as Harry looked her over.  
  
"Draco, _please_." Ginny pleaded in a soft whisper.  
  
He finally lowered his wand and Ginny sighed. Harry stared at her chest as it heaved and Draco saw the hunger in his eyes.  
  
"She's not a piece of meat, Potter. Get your eyes off of her and go find that whore of yours."  
  
Harry just chuckled and bravely reached out two fingers and rand them down Ginny's arm. She shivered at his cold touch and stepped out of his reach. Draco had raised his wand again.  
  
"I'm serious, Potter. Lay another finger on her and you'll wish you had never been born."  
  
"Mister Malfoy!" A voice called from behind them.  
  
Draco intertwined his fingers with Ginny's and turned to face Professor Snape.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
"Potter and Creevey were harassing Ginny here, Professor. She had done nothing to them."  
  
Snape cast a suspicious glance at the woven fingers of Draco and Ginny before glaring hard at Harry.  
  
"Mister Potter, do not harass students that are weaker than your great self. Twenty five points from Gryffindor." Harry scowled and Colin just stayed quiet.  
  
Snape stalked off and Harry glared as Draco kissed right below Ginny's ear.  
  
"This isn't over, Malfoy. Ginny belongs with us... with me." Harry gave her another hungry look and Ginny glared at him, squeezing Draco's hand tightly.  
  
Draco, sensing her rage, stepped toward Harry again.  
  
"You're right, Potter. This isn't over. But next time, you won't be walking away with a minor deduction of house points. Let's go, Gin." He gave a final glare to Harry and walked through the mass with Ginny.  
  
The corridor outside of the Great Hall accommodated scattered clusters of students as Draco led Ginny through them. It was dark and empty on the way to Draco's Head Boy room. They didn't speak. Ginny figured Draco was too fired up to be calm at such a time. It seemed that Harry would stop it nothing to get Ginny... or at least tear them apart. And with the threat of his father finding out hanging over his head, she didn't know how much more he would take before he did something rash.  
  
"Puffapod." Draco barked as they neared a portrait of what looked to be a young male writer. He looked irritated, but opened without speaking. Draco stormed through the entrance and Ginny followed swiftly behind him, pausing only to take in the elegance around her. His rooms were elegant with forest green walls and mahogany furniture. There were candles strewn about and they made the room smell of a warm vanilla.  
  
The living area had three black wooden doors. One led to a study, one to a bathroom, and the other to his bedroom. They walked through and to his bedroom where Draco began to pace heatedly. Ginny decided it would be best to let him calm before she started to talk and took a seat on his large, black-silk-sheeted bed, letting herself sink into the supple mattress.  
  
His bedroom, Ginny took to notice while Draco cooled off, was very fitting for him. The furniture was elegant and something about it cried superiority. A tall armoire stood at the opposite wall and a small dresser was placed beside it. The bed was in the corner of the room, by a window that showed a view of the lake and woods beyond the school grounds; it was such a beautiful night. There were also two doors on either side of the room. Ginny could see that one led to the bathroom and one led to the study; the scent of the candles had drifted into where she was sitting and she exhaled before standing.  
  
Ginny stood in Draco's path and he halted, letting his expression relax at the look of her calmness. She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his middle and hold him. Under her touch, she could feel him begin to relax and she was glad she had such a pacifying effect on him.  
  
"What gives him the right to treat you like that? Like you're some common whore?!" He muttered, giving off the impression that he was talking to himself.  
  
"Draco..." She sighed into his chest, pulling back slightly.  
  
He just looked at her. There was something about her that drew him to her. It was so unlikely, yet so perfect. The irony was like the fire to their relationship and he loved it. Her presence had such a mollifying effect that he couldn't help but smile at her. She looked back up at him with her hazel eyes deep in thought. Desire rushed through him as he met his lips with hers; electricity seemed to shoot through them. Ginny clumsily stumbled back toward Draco's bed, said boy still attached to her lips. She crawled toward the headboard and soon was under the full weight of a lust-crazed Draco. The way his weight was so subtle on top of her was amazing. She wrapped her arms tighter around him as his own hands travelled her body, unbarred. He moved from her lips and made a trail of soft kisses down her jaw and to her shoulders.  
  
Ginny threw her head back against the soft down pillows and moaned. The rapture that had taken control of her body was incredible, she was in complete ecstasy. Draco had managed to undo the back of her dress and had slid down the top to reveal her bare breasts and his ring that hung from that precious chain. He smiled to himself as he kissed down the center of her chest, using his hands to massage her as he moved.  
  
Soon, she was completely naked lying underneath him. She looked like an angel, so pure and innocent lying there. His brain raced with thoughts of regret; he was going to be the one tainting her. Suddenly he felt guilty, but it quickly subsided when she took note that she was bare and he was still in pants.  
  
"This isn't very fair, Mister Malfoy." She said playfully, running her hands down his abdomen, stopping at the button of his pants. She carefully undid them and he slipped out of them with ease, dragging his boxers down with them. This put the final piece of the puzzle in her head in place; he was her Adonis, her heaven, her savior. She had to show him how much he meant to her.  
  
When he got back onto the bed, he kissed her gently.  
  
"This is my first time." She whispered, closing her eyes in hesitation. She felt his lips on each of her eyelids, then her nose, and finally her mouth. When she dared to look at him, she saw that he was steadily placed between her legs, gazing at her without the hunger that Harry had; instead, his stare was filled with love and understanding.  
  
"I promise it will get better... I'll go slow." Was the last thing he had spoken to her before he began.  
  
Tears had rolled from her eyes, but they quickly vanished as they continued. Her nails dug into his back as he moved rhythmically with her. It was the most pleasurable thing she had ever experienced. She felt herself reach her climax and then Draco as he collapsed on top of her. Her hands locked themselves in his sweat-darkened hair as they breathed heavily together.  
  
"I love you, Gin." She could hear him breathe.  
  
"I love you too, Draco." She replied, leaning forward just enough to brush her lips with his forehead.  
  
Ginny had drifted into sleep not long after they had finished. The room was hot, yet they were still buried under the thick duvet of Draco's aristocratic king-sized bed. Their breathing matched as she slept peacefully, Draco still on top of her and Ginny still holding him close. He observed how serene she looked with her red hair fanned out around her and the only thing adorning her body was the necklace. He gently kissed her lips and watched as a smile tugged on them when he pulled back.  
  
Suddenly, a noise rang out through his rooms, followed by a sickening slam of the main door.  
  
"Ginny." Draco whispered, nudging her awake. She groaned sleepily and opened her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" She mumbled, annoyed that he had woken her up from such a passive sleep.  
  
"Draco!" An anonymous voice rang out.  
  
"Who is that?" She asked quietly, watching perplexedly as he listened.  
  
"Draco!" The voice called again. Ginny shivered at the harshness of its tone. It made her whole body go cold, even though she was nestled warmly under the thick sheets.  
  
"Ginny, you have to get out of here. You have to go!" Draco commanded, getting out of his bed and tossing her dress to her. There was a strange look in his eyes. One that was unrecognizable.  
  
"Draco, what's going on?" Ginny whispered urgently, hurriedly pulling on her gown.  
  
"You just have to get out!"  
  
"Draco! Where are you?!" It was getting closer.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny froze. That voice... that horrid voice. No. The look in Draco's eyes was fear.  
  
"Ginny! Go!" He shoved her toward his study area and slammed the door behind her just as the other door opened.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"Hello, Father."  
  
A/N: It's 2:40 in the morning. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I needed to break and slow it down a bit, if you know what I mean. I was going to have it up on Friday, but it still wasn't done and then went to see Dashboard Confessional play at Gwinnett Center. It was so awesome. So this is my lovely cliffhanging update for you, one can only imagine what happens next. I also just made a final break up with the guy I guess you could say I loved. It made me really upset, so, writing love wasn't much in my interest. Also why "the scene" was horribly written. I also have my younger friends reading this. Yay for Anne, Linz, April, Katherine, and now Lauren. The next chapter is planned out, but keep in mind that I have to work at my dance studio from 10-130 and then I have my own classes from 430- 9. So I'm quite busy. Hopefully I'll have it up sooner than later. xxxx Nicole


	9. nine

Lucius Malfoy walked coolly into Draco's bedroom, noticing that there was something awry.  
  
"What was keeping you so busy that you couldn't come to greet me?" He asked with a challenging gleam in his eye.  
  
"I was getting ready for bed, Father. I had a long night."  
  
"Indeed. That ball was tonight, was it not? The one for Christmas?"  
  
Draco nodded cautiously, dreading how this was all going to end up.  
  
"How did that turn out?"  
  
"It was alright." Draco answered unenthusiastically.  
  
"Did you go with anyone?"  
  
Draco shook his head and wondered why his father was being so calm. He was normally agitated or outright rude.  
  
"No. Pansy went home for the holidays."  
  
"Yes, Miss Parkinson is to receive the most glorious of gifts. I came to tell you that your time is coming soon, Draco. Graduation in June also brings your day."  
  
There it was. There was the reason behind the subtleness. He had been dreading initiation since he was five and he found out exactly what it meant to serve the Dark Lord. It was like living in Hell. His father would come home and, after unsuccessful missions, beat him, yelling that this was preparing him for his own future as a deatheater. If that kind of pain was brought from it, he wanted to share no part. But it wasn't until now, when he had met and fallen for Ginny, that he had the courage to speak against it.  
  
He watched calmly as his father placed his cane up against the wall.  
  
"No."  
  
Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I won't do it. I've changed and come to realize that I won't spend the rest of my life playing second best!"  
  
Lucius was now furious and rapidly turning an alarming shade of red. He had grabbed his wand and it was pointed steadily at Draco as he yelled.  
  
"You will serve The Dark Lord and you will rule the wizarding world with him! Crucio!"  
  
Draco fell to his knees, holding his sides as pain coursed through him. He would not be weak; he would not let his father win.  
  
Ginny crossed his mind as he tried to focus on anything, everything but the pain. The night had been so beautiful and so perfect, surpassing the night at the Masquerade.  
  
His father's voice interrupted his thoughts and pain when he began to speak again.  
  
"I raised you to follow and you will follow or you will pay. What made you change your mind? You may not have had Miss Parkinson, but there was certainly someone tonight. Who was she? Who was the pretty little whore you had?" He lifted the curse.  
  
"Who was she, Draco?"  
  
"There was no one! I told you that Pansy's at home!"  
  
Lucius smirked and gathered himself.  
  
"Very well, Draco. We'll play your games. But I will find out sooner or later. And you know that in cases that involve me... it's always sooner."  
  
Draco kept his glare as his father walked out of his bedroom and into the main area of his chambers. He glanced around the room, making sure that Ginny had gotten out safely, but then he spotted the bathroom door cracked open with the light on. The rest of her clothes were in there. He prayed that his father wouldn't give it a second thought.  
  
Luckily, he hadn't. He just kept talking.  
  
"I could use the Imperius curse, Draco, and have you hurt her."  
  
Draco's breath hitched.  
  
"Or Veritaserum."  
  
Lucius was, by far, enjoying the look on his heir's face. Oh it was too great for him.  
  
"Which will it be, Draco?"  
  
Draco straightened and hid his fear.  
  
"There is no one, father. I went and met up with Blaise and Millicent when I got there. Then I left early because of the absence of too many of my fellow Slytherins. You know how incredibly annoying the other houses can be."  
  
Lucius gave a Malfoy smirk and, just as Draco had thought he had his father convinced, raised his wand at his son.  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius shouted again.  
  
"I was not born yesterday, Draco. This 'denial' of your blood, your destiny, was not brought on by you alone. Who is she?!"  
  
Draco was writhing in pain on the floor as the curse seared through him like fire.  
  
"I know there is a girl, Draco. And obviously she is not worthy of the Malfoy line because of the way you are defending her so. Finite Incantatem."  
  
Draco lay motionless, watching as his father, now in repossession of his cane, stepped closer.  
  
"This would be a lot less painful if you would just tell me who is drawing you away from your place in line!"  
  
"Father, if I had a girlfriend, she'd be worthy." Draco managed to say.  
  
"Your fate is based on following the Dark Lord and, one day, being his right hand. You are not entitled to change that." To emphasize his point, Lucius thrust his staff into Draco's side. There was a sickening crack and Draco cried out in pain.  
  
Ginny, from her hiding place in the bathroom, snapped to attention and was trying her best to hold herself back. This monster was beating his own son and she could do nothing to stop him. If Lucius found out about her she would be in even more danger than Draco was at the moment. She shouldn't even still be in his quarters. No matter how much Draco had claimed to love her, it seemed a surprise that he hadn't given in. It wasn't right letting him do this for her; it was all her fault.  
  
Lucius began yelling again and she peeked through a crack in the doorway.  
  
"You're a traitor, Draco! A fucking backstabber to the Malfoy line. All for some wretched whore!" His cane shot another blow, this time hitting Draco in the right side of his chest. He clutched the spot and began to sputter for air.  
  
Lucius had a sick grin on his face as he twisted the point into Draco's skin.  
  
Ginny felt like she was going to be sick as she watched blood begin to stain her boyfriend's bare chest. Tears began to fall from her eyes, but she bit down on her hand to hold back her sobs. She couldn't be found... no matter what.  
  
"You're weak, Draco. And you're lucky that you are my only heir; otherwise you'd be dead."  
  
Draco was holding his pressured fist to his bleeding wound; it was obvious he was trying so hard not to cry or slip Ginny's name.  
  
_'Ginny...'_ He thought, his mind leaving the torture he was receiving.  
  
_'Draco... oh, Draco!'_ Her ecstatic moans haunted his thoughts as he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
_'I love you.'_ With these words, he could vision her angelic form under him. The heaven they had created that night had been amazing. She was so beautiful.  
  
The more he thought of her radiance, the more he thought horribly of himself. He had taken away what made her so innocent, so pure. And now here he was, lying helplessly on the ground while his father beat 'sense' into him about his inescapable future as a deatheater. He had been born to a world of hate and he had changed. But at this point, it all still seemed inevitable. It made him think of himself as dirty and contemptible of his beloved memories of Ginny and the night they had just spent together. If his father found out... he'd kill her. And if he had to become a deatheater... it would all be too precarious. He had to do whatever it took to protect her.  
  
"Ginny." Draco's muffled voice came from where he was now laying face-down on the floor.  
  
"What did you say?" Lucius sneered as he turned back to Draco.  
  
Draco began to panic.  
  
"Help me..." He groaned.  
  
"You said her name!"  
  
"No! There is no one but Pansy and she's away!"  
  
"Liar!" The cane met Draco's face and Ginny jumped as his body was flung near the bathroom door.  
  
She had to get out. They were too close to the bathroom door. But how was she supposed to go about that? And Draco... she couldn't just leave him at the mercy of his father.  
  
"Since you're defending her so, Draco, she's not worthy and will suffer a most excruciating playtime with the Dark Lord, the deatheaters, and myself." Lucius announced, walking to the other side of the room.  
  
Draco was laying completely still when he heard a gasp come from the bathroom.  
  
_'Oh gods... Ginny.'_ He clamped his fist tightly.  
  
_'She never got out. He can't find her. If he finds her, she'll be--'  
_  
Before he could finish his thoughts, his mind was thrown into a state of oblivion.  
  
_'What have you done with her? Leave her alone!'  
  
'You thought you could hide her forever, Draco? How childish of you, my son. I warned you that day that once we found out who she was... she'd suffer unbearably. You just made her fate worse by keeping her a secret.'  
  
Draco, who was chained to a wall, spat on his father's shoes.  
  
'So foolish to defy my, especially with a dirty whore such as this one.'  
  
Draco struggled mightily against his restraints. They had Ginny. He could feel it and, by the way his father was looking at him, he would see her soon. He had to save her.  
  
'The rest will be here soon. Then your pretty girlfriend you've been keeping from me will make her entrance and you will receive your punishment.'  
  
Draco felt like crying as he watched his father walk over and unlock the door.  
  
'Don't hurt her. She's done nothing at all. Please don't hurt her.' He begged.  
  
Lucius laughed and opened the door, allowing deatheaters to pour into the room. The last two were dragging along Ginny. Draco watched disgustedly as her body skidded along the floor.  
  
She was wearing the gown that he had bought for her, except now it was tattered and bloodstained. There were cuts along her chest, that was almost completely bared except for bits of fabric that still covered it, and bruises festooned her delicate face. She was unconscious and looked so feeble and weak that it made Draco angry to look at her.  
  
The two men carelessly flopped her unmoving frame on the cement slab table in the middle of the room.  
  
'What did you do to her?! Just let her go! She's done nothing wrong!'  
  
'Again, Draco, incorrect. She's leading you astray. She is the cause of all of this. If you had not gotten involved with her at all, you would both be fine. But no, you just don't know when to quit.'  
  
At that moment, Ginny stirred from her place on the table.  
  
'Draco.' She moaned. This was met with a vicious slap to the face and her cry of pain.  
  
'Stop! Leave her alone!' Draco screamed.  
_  
Before the vision could go on any longer, he was forced back into reality.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco grabbed his head, wishing desperately for the intense throbbing to die down.  
  
"Did you like that, Draco? While I couldn't see who the girl was, I controlled you little vision. That was what will happen if you don't tell me who the girl is. Now you know that I know that there is a girl. And you care for her too much, Draco. Tell me who she is."  
  
"Never." Draco growled.  
  
"I'm warning you now, boy, that you are making a huge mistake. If you loved her, you'd leave her. After all, loneliness is security. You're only putting your precious girlfriend in danger."  
  
"Leave her alone! She's done nothing!"  
  
Lucius laughed and struck Draco across the face again, leaving an angry red welt along his cheek.  
  
"She's misguiding you! She is going to be the downfall to the family line, and you know that's all I really care about, you following your unavoidable future. If you're not careful in your decisions, Draco, she's going to become your sacrifice."  
  
Ginny, who had been in shock from watching Draco struggle in his vision, began to cry again. Quickly, she slid out the other door of the bathroom and raced to her escape. She had to find someone that could get Lucius away from Draco. Quickly, she slid through the portrait and slammed it shut behind her, running as fast as she could down the corridor and around a corner until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Weasley?" The figure asked before holding its hand out to help her up.  
  
Lucius, who was now hovering over Draco, heard the main door slam and looked up. Draco relaxed his body again, knowing that it was Ginny and she had gotten out. He watched gladly as his father hurried over to the fireplace and stepped in.  
  
"You have your warning, Draco. And this is not finished until she is. Malfoy Manor!" Lucius shouted, disappearing into the green flames. Just then, he slipped into darkness.  
  
"Blaise-" Ginny gasped, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her tears and her red face.  
  
"I-- Draco-- You need to come help him!" She, without thinking, grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of Draco's quarters.  
  
When they arrived, it was dead silent. There was no noise, no motion, and Ginny began to panic. She ran to the bedroom and shrieked at Draco's corrupted body on the floor. Blaise hurried into the room behind her and stopped, eyes widening.  
  
"Good Merlin." He breathed, walking over to where his best friend was lying unconscious.  
  
"What happened to him?" He asked as he began to mutter simple healing spells for the small cuts and bruises that adorned him.  
  
"His father was here, I had to hide in the bathroom. He said Draco was to be initiated at graduation and Draco refused. Then his father said he knew there was a girl and how he was disappointed in how Draco was handling this because his fate is inevitable." Ginny spoke through her tears, wishing desperately that Draco would wake up.  
  
"His father was here?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"He threatened to harm Draco's mystery girl, right? You?"  
  
She nodded again, this time kneeling down and taking Draco's hand.  
  
"You should leave him. It's better for both of you."  
  
Ginny looked up, shocked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Blaise met her eyes and locked his glance with hers.  
  
"I said it'll be best for both of you. You don't want him in danger, and no human being alive would want to put themselves in harm's way."  
  
"I would die for him."  
  
Blaise raised a satisfied eyebrow.  
  
"Good. Because you just might have to. Lucius won't kill Draco because he's his only heir to their precious Malfoy line, but he will cause unbelievable pain to him. That includes killing everything and everyone dear to him. You are Draco's most valuable 'possession', if you will, and when Lucius finds that out... he'll kill you."  
  
Ginny gulped and dropped her head.  
  
"What harm would he do to Draco? Would he have a punishment?"  
  
Blaise nodded his head before answering.  
  
"You."  
  
Ginny focused her gaze back up, this time confused.  
  
"Me? I don't understand."  
  
"Gods, you're thick, Weasley."  
  
He sighed and stood, picking up Draco.  
  
"Draco would have to take you in front of all the deatheaters and the Dark Lord himself and then either kill you, or watch you be tortured and killed. Knowing Lucius Malfoy, he'll choose the latter, only because he finds sadistic pleasure in watching his son suffer for his mistakes."  
  
He gently placed Draco on the bed.  
  
"He'll wake up soon. Then he'll be fine. The wounds weren't too bad, not as bad as they have been before. But be warned, Weasley, the wrong decision about this could cause unimaginable havoc for both you and Draco."  
  
He swiftly left the room, leaving Ginny behind, sitting on the bed next to Draco.  
  
She wanted what was best for Draco, but she didn't want to leave him. After years of playing the fourth wheel to the Dream Team, she finally had a place where she belonged; it was with Draco. He made her feel safe and full of happiness, she couldn't bear to think about being without him. The past few months had been pure bliss, she knew, for the both of them.  
  
Then there was the thought of what was to become of her once Lucius found out who she was. Not only was it dangerous to just be with Draco in general, but she was a Weasley. Their families were sworn enemies and there would be a most certain agonizing death for her once she was discovered.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts.  
  
"Draco!" She cried softly, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Ginny, you're okay." He pushed himself up, allowing her to crawl onto the bed with him.  
  
"I got out and I ran to find Blaise, he healed most of your cuts."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Ginny."  
  
He kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm not the guy that can protect you from his own life. I'm sorry that I've been selfish and kept you with me, even though I knew that this would come eventually."  
  
She nodded and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"Draco, we both knew it was coming. I just... I don't know how to feel. I'm scared."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ginny laid down on top of him, snuggling against his chest, wanting nothing more than for the whole world to just disappear so they could be together without any obstacles.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me, Gin. But I understand if you can't be with me. It's only fair for you to be safe."  
  
She looked up at his soft grey eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I love you."  
  
Draco looked as if he was about to cry. He slid his hands across her back and held her tighter to him.  
  
"I will give my life to protect you, Gin. I love you so much."  
  
He knew it was going to be hard, but he loved her and would kill his father if he ever laid a finger on her. He held her while she cried softly into his chest. After a while, her breathing had steadied and Draco knew she was asleep.  
  
"Sleep well, mon ange."  
  
He whispered, laying a soft kiss on her forehead before joining her in sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I'm so bad. This chapter has been rewritten three times. It was confusing the hell out of me. The next one won't take so long, I promise. I hope it's good. I still think it's awful. But maybe that's because it's human nature to think great accomplishments of your own aren't good enough. Oh, and "Mon Ange" means "My Angel" in French. Yay. Please review. More reviews = quicker update. I hope to have at least 35 before I update again. But if I get pen-happy, I'll do it anyway. Just please review. xxxx Nicole 


	10. ten

_Ginny was lying unconscious on the stone table in the center of the room. She was cut and bruised and blood stained her Yule Ball gown. Tears ran steady along the fabric from where she had been assaulted. Lucius circled her slowly, hungry eyes raked over her scantily clad and lean body._

'_This should be fun.' He laughed, taking out his wand and aiming it at her. _

'_Crucio!' The curse rang through the thick air, making Draco scream out for her._

'_No!' He threw himself against his chains._

_Ginny was writhing and screaming in pain. Laughter, evil and malicious, pierced Draco's mind as he watched. There were about forty deatheaters in the room, a rather small gathering, but enough to intimidate. They all had power and hunger in their stares, cackling wickedly as Ginny suffered. _

_He wanted it all to end; the pain she was going through was unbearable for him to watch. Once again, Lucius removed the curse and Ginny remained shaking fiercely on the table. Draco took note that his father had stripped himself of his robe and was now standing in only a dress shirt and pants, wand at the ready. The other deatheaters had followed suit and the floor was now an ocean of black fabric. _

_Part of him wished he had listened to Blaise's warning and left Ginny; but he hadn't wanted to hurt her. Now here they were, prisoners of Draco's father and she was hurting more than she would've if he had just heeded Blaise's advice. He cursed Blaise for knowing. He cursed Pansy for being jealous. He cursed his father for doing all of this, for hurting Ginny, for taking what was Draco's and violating it. But most of all he cursed himself as he watched Ginny suffer. He knew just as well as Blaise had that if his father found out, he and Ginny would both be in unimaginable danger._

_A bloodcurdling scream sliced through his thoughts and he leveled his gaze on Ginny again._

_There was a large man ferociously molesting her, one of his colossal hands fumbled with her gown, trying desperately to free her from it, while the other roamed her body mercilessly._

_To the man's benefit, the dress slid from her torso, revealing her crimson bra. The man reached into his pocket and removed a small dagger._

'_Leave her alone!' Draco scrambled to free himself, making the rusted chains dig into his wrists._

_The dagger gleamed at him, reflecting the same laughter that rang through his ears. Fabric could be heard ripping as the blade sliced through the middle of the lingerie, opening it to unveil her breasts. _

'_Not enjoying the show, Draco?' Lucius sneered, moving toward his son. He raised his fist to strike when a sudden SNAP! was heard._

_Ginny's head was tossed to the side, her dirty hair falling into her face, and her body completely stilled. The burly man was now on top of her, grinning madly at his work._

'_What did you do? You bastard! What did you do?! Ginny!' Draco cried, gathering the last bit of his energy and flinging himself against his manacles. Blood only ran from his wrists, staining his arms._

'_I love you, Ginny.' He whispered, letting tears fall._

'_Draco...'_

_He looked up. The room had frozen in place._

'_Draco...'_

_Ginny was still motionless._

'_Ginny.'_

'_Draco!'_

_This time the call was more desperate._

'_Ginny, where are you?'_

'_Draco! Come back to me.'_

_She was crying. Scared._

'_Ginny... I'm so sorry.'_

'_Draco please! Come back.'_

_He looked back up at her. She was lying completely still._

'_Draco!'_

_This was impossible. He was hearing things. She was deathly still underneath the heavily built man. No one in the room was moving except for him. His father was stationary, fist still raised, smirk present on his face. _

'_Draco!'_

_What was going on? He was hallucinating. Ginny was placid on the stone table; where was the voice coming from._

'_Draco!'_

_He jolted._

'_Ginny, where are you?'_

_He jolted again._

'_Draco!'_

_She was so close._

'_Draco! Please...'_

Draco's eyes shot open. There, in front of him, sat Ginny. She was crying and holding his hand tightly. He had been dreaming.

"Ginny." He took her in his arms and held her.

"You were calling me. You were shaking and covered in sweat. I was scared. What happened, Draco?"

It had all been a dream.

"A nightmare."

She pulled back.

"About what?"

Draco sighed and brushed his thumb along her cheek, catching stray tears. Ginny leaned into his hand, wanting him to hold her.

"You're in so much danger, Ginny. I can't let it happen to you. You have to leave, we can't do this."

"What?"

She was horrorstruck.

"Ginny, when my father was controlling my thoughts... that's what's going to happen. They'll find out. They'll find you. You're safer without me. I can't be selfish and put you in that kind of danger. I won't do it; I refuse."

He made to stand, but Ginny grabbed his wrist and he sat back down.

"I'm not leaving, Draco. We knew this would happen, we knew. I don't want to just--"

"Ginny..."

"No, let me finish. I don't want to just end it. We both still want it. I'm not going anywhere."

Draco took a minute to examine her. Soft, loose red curls flowed to her shoulders, slightly disheveled from sleep. Her makeup from the night before had smeared from the crying she had been doing when he was pulled from his nightmare. She was still dressed in the gown. The gown that he had just seen torn and stained with blood. Her blood. The gown that he had just watched deatheaters tear at, moving their rough hands along her delicate skin, the skin that only he was allowed to touch.

She was in so much danger.

He wanted to protect her. This had to end or she would get hurt. Even killed. He knew he'd never be able to live with himself if anything ever happened to her because of him. He couldn't do it.

"Gin, we can't. You have to listen to me. You're in jeopardy. Go."

He dropped his hold on her hand.

"No. Draco, you can't mean this..."

"Go."

His voice was cold and cruel, stabbing at her like a thousand knives. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and choked on her words, stumbling for pleas.

"But I love you... you love me."

"Get out!" He yelled, making her jump. The tears broke free from behind her eyes and she stood up. She just stood there, looking at him and wondering if he meant this; he couldn't mean it.

"_I don't want you to be afraid, Ginny. I'm going to protect you in every way possible; my father won't touch you. None of those filthy men will."  
  
_His tone had been loving and gentle, opposite of what it was now._  
  
"I want you to know how much I love you."_

She thought she had known; but then he showed her and she had never felt so much happiness in her entire life.

Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek, a tear falling onto his face. He pulled away, refusing to look at her.

"_Oh. I know we said we would wait for later to exchange presents... but I had to give this to you."  
  
Draco handed her an unwrapped silver velvet box with a green bow on top. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next.  
  
There, glistening up at her, was the platinum chain she had been gazing at in Madam Malkin's. Draco's ring was dangling from it._

"I love you, Draco." She turned and walked to the door._  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she removed it from the box.  
  
"Draco... it's so perfect." She breathed. He had smiled and kissed her before taking the necklace from her and placing it around her neck.  
_

"I always will."

The door clicked shut.

Draco looked up and saw emptiness. That's all he felt. It was for her sake; he had to save her from that horrible fate. He loved her more than anything else in the world, but he had to do this.

Ginny walked out of Draco's room, her vision blurred from the tears, and slid down against the wall.

How could he do this to her? Last night she had given herself to him, he told her he loved her, he said he'd do anything to protect her. How could he?

"_I don't want you to leave me, Gin. But I understand if you can't be with me. It's only fair for you to be safe."  
  
She looked up at his soft grey eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I love you."  
  
Draco looked as if he was about to cry. He slid his hands across her back and held her tighter to him.  
  
"I will give my life to protect you, Gin. I love you so much."_

Sobs began to creep up on her and she buried her face in her hands.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A sad little Weasley girl." A sharp voice drawled from the shadows.

Ginny's head instantly shot up and she rubbed her eyes.

"W-who's there?"

A dark figure stepped out from the shadows and Ginny's worst fears quickly became a reality. The black hood dropped from the top and she was soon staring at Lucius Malfoy.

"Now what would a Weasley be doing in such an exquisite gown, one that she surely could not afford herself, outside of my son's Head Boy room?"

Ginny stood and pressed herself against the cold stone wall behind her. Lucius strode over to her and looked her up and down.

"I must say that it compliments you very well, my dear."

A chilling finger ran down the length of her cheek, then her neck, and down to her chest.

"Don't touch me." She snapped.

"So you're Draco's little whore that he's been hiding from me." He grabbed hold of her chin roughly and forced her to look at him.

"My my, we're feisty. It would do you well to learn respect for me. I can show you darkness like you've never known." His face was dangerously close to hers and she could smell Firewhiskey on his breath.

"Funny you think I don't know darkness when you're the one that gave me Tom Riddle's diary when I was but a mere child." She retorted.

Lucius chuckled and held her tighter against the wall.

"Have you no fear of what peril you're in, you foolish girl? Draco's powerless against me. He won't be able to save you when you scream, writhing in the clutches of the deatheaters."

Ginny paled and realization dawned on her, she was completely helpless.

"That's right. Hundreds of deatheater men, hungry for fresh young flesh. And you, their target, at the mercy of them. You brought my son to fight the inevitable and for this you will pay. Draco can't help you; as a matter of fact, he'll be there watching you suffer, watching that undefiled body of yours be seized, ravished by those superior to him."

He let out a low laugh and Ginny felt like screaming for help. But as soon as she gathered her courage, they disappeared with a POP!

The Great Hall was back to its normal appearance as students began filing in for dinner. Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table between Pansy and Blaise, who were pleased with Draco's earlier decision. Students talked and laughed, but Draco could do nothing but stare at his food, pushing it around lazily with his fork.

"Looks like the little Weasley didn't take too kindly your news this morning, Draco." Blaise smirked, drawing Draco's attention to the Gryffindor table.

Ginny wasn't there.

He noted that Potter was glaring at him and Granger had a worried expression on her face.

"I had to do it. I didn't want to."

Blaise nodded.

"She's a Weasley, Draco. And a Gryffindor. Your father's enemy's only daughter. She makes an easy target for both you and the Senior Weasley. It's bad to mess with fire if you're from a world of ice."

Blaise was wrong. It was love. They had loved each other. They still did. He had to do this to save her. The only thing Blaise had been right about was the danger that Ginny was in and what his father would do to put an end to his happiness. He had defied these past few months what he was destined to become since he was born, and for that he would pay.

Ginny would pay.

"It's for the best, Draco." Pansy offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"Besides, now you and I can spend more time together."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned toward her.

"It was not out of my free will, Parkinson. I love her, she taught me that there is such a thing as a life without darkness. I had to save her from the risk she was at."

Pansy sneered and moved closer to Draco.

"You mean the risk she's still in, don't you, Draco? You know she's still not safe."

"I'm going to my room." He announced, storming out of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy!" A voice called from behind him.

He kept walking.

"Malfoy!" It persisted.

Draco stopped and turned to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What do you want now, Potter? Come to tell me that you win?"

"Where is she?" Ron demanded.

"Where is who, exactly?"

"My sister, you bloody bastard! Where's Ginny?"

Draco's thoughts halted and he just stared at them.

"What do you mean, where is she? I haven't seen her since this morning when I told her that it's over."

Ron looked dumbstruck and Hermione bit nervously at her bottom lip.

"Don't play games, Malfoy. We know you know where she is. Probably still in your bed." Harry scoffed.

Draco lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't you ever, ever speak of her like that again, Potter. I don't have any bloody idea where she is. She was upset when she left my room this morning and I haven't seen or heard anything of her since."

"Then where could she be?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco lifted himself off of Harry and adjusted his robes.

"I don't know, Granger. But I had nothing to do with it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room." He turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of the dungeons.

"Puffapod." Draco growled at the entrance to his dorm. He walked through his study and into his bed chamber, gasping at the site before him.

Candles were strewn across the floor, his bed sheets were torn, and glass was shattered everywhere.

"What in hell's name... Ginny!" He hurried across an overturned table and made his way to his bedside table that had a glass dome where a scene was playing before him.

Ginny was sitting up against a wall, hugging her knees tightly when Lucius stepped into the picture. He slapped her and Draco could feel a burn on his cheek.

Removing his eyes from the dome, he noticed a note that had fallen from the table.

_Draco-_

_I told you that you could not hide her forever, however I did not think it would be so easy to find her. I never in my wildest thoughts would have imagined that you would lower yourself to a common whore, much less a Weasley. We're at the Manor. Your presence is expected soon if you don't want her suffering to be in vain._

_-Lucius_

"Shit." He yelled, throwing the globe across the room.

He made his way over more obstacles and stepped into his fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" He bellowed.

A/N: I know, I know! It's about time, right? I had writer's block, then school started and I had to get acclimated to my new schedule. Sorry it took me so long. I don't know when I'll be able to write again, hopefully soon. I just need to find out where I want the story to go and how much longer I want it to take. Thank you all for dealing with my horrible lack-of-updates. Review please! Love you all. xxxx Nicole


	11. eleven

Ginny Weasley was alone in a dark dungeon, hugging her knees close to her chest. She was still dressed in her gown, but it no longer made her feel beautiful. It was ripped from being thrown into the dungeon and scraping against the stone.

The only light came from candles that flickered along the walls. Rusted chains hung in pairs on the walls and she prayed she would be rescued before she found herself dangling like a prisoner.

But that's what she was. A prisoner.

She looked around helplessly, trying to find a way out. The door was the only visible option. She slowly stood and walked over to it, pushing with all of her might. The thick wood was too heavy and she slammed her fist on it.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Miss Weasley." The voice was cold and sent shivers down her spine.

Turning hesitantly, she locked eyes with Lucius Malfoy.

"There's really no chance of escape." He laughed and strode toward her, making her back into a wall.

"I can see why Draco wanted you as his play toy. You really have grown up, little Weasley."

She turned her head to avoid his eyes, but his thin fingers snapped her chin up and her innocent brown eyes met his own cold, steel ones. He chuckled at her shaky breathing and she choked as she noted that his breath still smelled of Firewhiskey, even more so than before. She watched as he lowered his gaze, allowing it to rake down her body.

"Scared?"

She closed her eyes.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" He bellowed, his hand meeting her cheek in an echoing slap.

Tears began running down her face as she forced herself to look away.

He grabbed her by the arm and turned her abruptly over to another wall where chains were hanging. Her arms were raised and tightly locked above her head. The chains, rusted from age, dug into her skin. She struggled against them and blood began trickling down her arms.

"Do you know what sort of danger lies ahead of you?"

She didn't answer and he slapped her again, his ring making a cut by her brow.

"You will learn."

"Why are you doing this?" The words were forced and barely audible.

This only made her captor laugh.

"This is punishment. Draco was born into this world of worshipping the Dark Lord. He was brought up knowing the darkest of curses, preparing for the day when the great war would divide the wizarding world. On his eighteenth birthday, he receives the dark mark. This gallivanting around, defying me, is going to stop. That's where you come in, Miss Weasley." He walked to the door and then stopped to turn and look at her.

"Draco knows better than to stray, but now he must be punished. Oh yes, he will learn quite a lesson tonight."

Ginny shuddered. She knew that if Draco came for her it would seal the deal.

"It's not his fault. Please don't --"

A crash from down the hall interrupted her and their focus fixed on the door. Heavy, quick footsteps made their way closer and closer until they stopped. Muffled voices were heard coming from the corridor followed by a flash of red light and the soud of stiff bodies hitting the floor. No doubt the _petrificus totalus_ curse. Suddenly, fear became very apparent to Ginny.

Lucius waved his wand and Ginny was invisible against the wall. Why was he hiding her?

The door flew open and in stormed Draco. Ginny's heart jumped and she tried to call out for him but her words were silent. Cursing in her head, she struggled against her chains, desperately wanting to get to him.

He had come for her.

He still loved her.

"Where is she?" She had never heard his voice so harsh.

"No greeting, Draco?" Lucius laughed.

Draco looked anything but amused.

"I said where is she?" He demanded again.

Lucius took slow steps, circling Draco who stood there with clenched fists. His eyes had become a harsh, angry silver. They raked the room, passing unknowingly over Ginny.

"A Weasley, Draco. A common whore. A blood traitor. How dare you turn your back on the Dark Lord." His words taunted Draco as he stopped in front of him.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask, Father. Where is she?"

"She is right under your nose, Draco, yet so far out of your reach. Your secret's out and everyone knows. You've been a very naughty boy, Draco. You can't expect to walk without punishment. The Dark Lord has plans for her tonight." He smiled cruelly.

"Let her go. He will not touch her!" Draco roared.

"He's promised it will be a great show. You should stick around." Lucius cakled as Draco was forced into a chair as chains wound their way around his body. He flicked his wand again and Ginny became visible.

"Ginny!"

Dried blood stained her arms while fresh blood emerged from a cut on her forehead. He noticed that her gown was ripped and fraying. Her beautiful red hair was matted to her head and little tendrils stuck to her tearstained face. Her soft brown eyes stared back at him, full of fear and desperation.

"Let her go!"

Lucius merely grinned and walked over to Ginny. A small tear rolled down her flushed cheek and he pressed his cold lips against it. She flinched but never removed her eyes from Draco.

"Don't worry, Miss Weasley. It only hurts at first. Are you frightened?"

She did not respond, eyes fixed on her Draco.

Lucius grabbed her chin roughly, pulling her against her chains and up to him. She cried out as the rusted metal cut deeper into her flesh.

"I told you to look at me when I'm talking to you."

Her eyes remained on Draco. She longed for this all to be a dream. She wished they were back in his bed, tangled in each other. But reality hit her hard as Lucius backhanded her and she slumped back against the wall, crying.

"Don't touch her!" Draco struggled madly against his binds.

"Your little whore hasn't been trained properly, Draco. Disobedient and disrespectful. Have no fear, though. Tonight will teach you both a lesson. Oh yes, it shall be --" Lucius was cut off by the sliding sound of metal. He turned and watched as an object rolled from Ginny's shoulder down between her breasts, snapping as it came to rest in the middle of a chain.

"What is this?" He moved closer.

Draco halted his fight and went stiff.

The ring.

Lucius let out a roar of fury.

"The Malfoy Crest?"

He took hold of the ring and tore it from around Ginny's neck causing her to yelp.

"How dare you, Draco!"

Draco's chains disappeared and he fell to the floor.

"The punishment begins now! Crucio!"

A high-pitched scream sounded through the room. It was not Draco who had been struck, but Ginny.

"Stop it! She can't take it! Stop!" Draco cried. It was more than he could bear watching her twist in agony in her chains.

He rushed to her, fumbling with his wand. Finally, the chains unlocked and she fell into his arms, still writhing and crying out in pain. Blood seeped from her wrists and onto his robes as she thrashed about. And then the motion stopped. She was limp in his arms.

"Hold her while you can, Draco. This is just the beginning." Lucius warned. The Dark Lord would be arriving at any moment to claim his prize, his sweet Ginevra Weasley. Lucius watched bemusedly as his son, the prince of darkness, cradled the girl who was the epitome of light. Oh yes, the night would be very rewarding.

"Ginny. Ginny, you have to wake up. Please." She was still. Her face was wet from tears and the cut on her forehead had yet to stop bleeding. Draco felt his anger overpower the sadness as he laid her gently on the ground.

"Let us go." He demanded as he walked angrily toward his father.

"Deatheaters do not fall in love, Draco. They breed. And tonight, tonight will be the beginning of a new life for our Lord. It starts with her."

Draco drew his wand, pointing it at his father's chest.

"Go on, Draco. Kill me. But then remember that there is no where safe. You can run, but they will catch you. They'll catch you and kill you both. You'd be running from your past and from a fate that you can't escape. You were born into darkness, and forever in darkness will you stay." Lucius knocked Draco's wand out of his hand and it flew across the room.

"I will teach you to defy me, boy!" He roared at his son, raising a fist to strike him.

"Lucius!" A voice hissed.

A black- hooded figure stood in the doorway as dozens of the most powerful male deatheaters poured into the room.

"Enough." It spoke again, moving forward toward the father and son.

"My Lord..." Lucius dropped to his knees as Draco moved back to where Ginny lay.

"Ginny. Ginny, please wake up." he pleaded with her unmoving body.

"Young Master Malfoy." The Dark Lord spoke and the room fell silent.

Draco stood with Ginny in his arms. The Dark Lord's hood fell back and Draco found himself staring into the eyes of Satan. He backed against the wall and held Ginny protectively. He wouldn't let this happen to her. The Dark Lord's eyes raised in curiosity.

"I see that you have dutifully collected my beloved Ginevra, Lucius, but what is this?" A pitch of amusement formed as he spoke. Draco held tighter to Ginny as Lucius rose to answer.

"It seems as though my son has become infatuated with the little Weasley girl." It was hard to miss the malice in his voice.

The Dark Lord walked over to where Draco stood and ran a long, bony finger down Ginny's cheek.

"Calm down, Lucius. Now, Draco. Your heart lies with Ginevra, but how far would you go to save what is rightfully mine? A duel perhaps? No, much too easy. Nonetheless, I will think of something. Hand her to me." The Dark Lord spoke.

"Never." Draco growled bravely.

"Foolish boy!" Lucius cried.

With a wave of the Dark Lord's hand, a deatheater pulled Ginny away from Draco as two more grabbed his arms.

"I do not have time for this nonsense. We will move into the larger chamber. Gentlemen..." He smiled. "Let the fun begin."

Hearty laughter erupted from the group as they began to move out. Draco, struggling mightily, was dragged to the far end of the room. The large man who was carrying Ginny tossed her carelessly into the middle of the floor, her limp body landing with a soft thud.

"You'll learn what it is to turn your back on us, Young Master Malfoy."

Ginny stirred on the floor and all attention in the room rested on her. She whimpered in pain, her eyes opening to take in the sight before her. There were dozens upon dozens of deatheaters surrounding her, masks off. She recognized more men than she would have like, including Blaise and his father.

"Ginny!" Draco was alive. Excitement overwhelmed her, but as she made to turn and look for him, a pair of anonymous hands pulled her to her feet.

"How lovely of you to join us, my pet." A sharp voice hissed.

She looked up and saw the Dark Lord standing before her. His cold fingers cupped her cheek, coaxing her to look at him. She grimaced as he moved forward to kiss her, nearly gagging as his lips touched hers. When he pulled away, the taste of death lingered and he smiled. She felt helpless. Draco was there in the room, but she hadn't seen him. He was now a prisoner too and there was no hope. Her thoughts were halted as the Dark Lord began to speak again.

"My sweet Ginevra. I can see why you're so torn up over her, Draco. She's simply delicious." He licked his lips and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face Draco. She struggled slightly, but his hands were holding her firmly against him.

She stared at Draco. He was angry, but looked helpless as he was held by two men that she did not recognize. They brought him closer to where she was being held. He looked at her with pleading eyes; they begged for her forgiveness.

"Is she any good, Draco?" The words were foul and the hands holding Ginny moved to where only Draco had touched her. She stared into Draco's eyes, fearing for her life. A tear escaped, but the Dark Lord was quick to catch it with his tongue. This made Draco angrier as he threw his entire body weight against his captors, desperate to save his Ginny.

"So eager to be the knight in shining armour and rescue his sweet princess. Well then, she must be good." Laughter arose in the room as he let go of Ginny.

"Show me."

Ginny paled and Draco stood still.

"You can't --" Draco was cut off as the two men who had been holding him let go.

"I said show me." The Dark Lord repeated as he shoved Ginny to her knees in front of Draco.

Draco gathered her in his arms as she cried. She clutched his robes as he loomed protectively over her.

"Please, just let her go. She's done nothing."

"I think we've played cat and mouse for too long. Now is your chance, Draco. it would be unwise to pass it up." The Dark Lord's eyes narrows and the crowd of men surrounding them laughed in anticipation.

Draco looked down at Ginny. The dress she had fallen in love with in Madam Malkin's was now shredded and stained with blood. She was shaking with fear. The choice was there before him. Either one would humiliate her. Either one would leave her broken. How could he have let this happen to her?

"Ginny..." His voice trailed off.

Take her there and now or leave her helpless with merlin knew how many deatheaters.

"Well, Draco?" The snakelike voice hissed at him.

The fear in her eyes shattered his heart. It had only been a few hours since they had fallen in his bed together, wrapped up in each other.

Then again, it had only been a few hours since he had watched her heart break as he told her to leave. It had been to save her. Yet here they were, clinging to each other, waiting for the decisive words to come from Draco. They had been wrapped up in the throes of passion, but this was much different.

"Take her from him." The Dark Lord commanded impatiently.

"No! Alright." Draco felt his soul being ripped into a million pieces as Ginny made to push away from him, terror written all over her face. The Dark Lord smiled wickedly as he watched the scene unravel before him.

"Draco?" She whispered, not wanting to believe that he would do this to her.

"There's no other way, Ginny. I can't let them touch you, you have to do this. You have to do this to save yourself." He pleaded as he reached for her.

Ginny stepped backwards, bumping into two more deatheaters who, at the Dark Lord's signal, grabbed hold of her arms.

"Time's up."

A/N: Well, it's been quite a long time, no? I'm so sorry to all of you that were really caught up in it. And I'm hoping that I didn't disappoint you with this because it is much shorter than the other ones and I sort of just wrote it because it popped into my head last night. I hope to finish this soon, the next chapters will be longer. This was really to get me back on track. Let me know how you like it in a review! Much love and thanks for your support, Nicole.


End file.
